Autopilot
by Shadow5436
Summary: Annabeth Chase was just another depressed teenage girl with family issues. After the death of her mother she pushed everyone close to her farther and farther away, including her life-long best friend Percy. She expected to continue into high school the same way she went through half of seventh and eighth grade, alone, with her mind and body on autopilot. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

Autopilot

**AN: I know this is a very frequently done story, or variation of one, but I was inspired to do this during English class today (August 20, 2013). Today we were given three pictures on a slide show and three minutes to write about each picture in the first person. (I could describe each picture but that would make this really long). Anyway all of my stories turned out dark and creepy, and somehow from the three short stories I wrote down on that I decided to write this story from cobbled together parts of that. R & R! I want to know what you think! **

Summary: Annabeth Chase was just another depressed teenage girl with family issues. After the death of her mother she pushed everyone close to her farther and farther away, including her life-long best friend Percy. She expected to continue into high school the same way she went through half of seventh and eighth grade, alone, with her mind and body on autopilot.

**Third Person POV:**

Annabeth awoke groggy and tired as her alarm blared. With a sigh she slammed her hand down on top of the old-fashioned metal alarm clock to shut it off. She heaved herself off of her very warm and fluffy bed while gently rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Silently shuffuling from her bed into her personal bathroom she thought about the last year-and-a-half of her life, which had been spent with minimal interaction with other humans. Even Percy, who she tried her best to forget about.

"_It's not like he cared about me anyways," _One part of her brain told her.

"_He's tried talking to you every day since the accident," _Another argued.

"_Then where is he when you need him now?" _The negative part of her brain said bitterly.

"_You pushed him away from you because you were afraid of being hurt again, even though you've know him since you were two and he promised that he'd never intentionally do anything to hurt you!" _The positive part argued.

Annabeth glanced down at the promise ring Percy had given to her at the start of seventh grade, suddenly filled with guilt and self-pity. She splashed her face with cold water, cursing as she turned the handle to hot. She cupped her hands under the curtain of water and pressed it to her face.

"_I could drown myself,"_ she thought bitterly.

"_The natural functions of your respiratory system wouldn't allow yourself to drown intentionally," _the logical part of her brain said.

She sighed again into the water cupped into her hands. Tired of denying that she didn't need people anymore. She knew she needed people, needed Percy more than anyone, but she was afraid. Afraid that she would get hurt again.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind she turned on the hot water in her shower, stepping into the downfall of steamy liquid. Today was her eighth grade graduation. After this day she had a few months until she began the next stage of her fourteen year life. She stood in the shower for ten minutes before shutting off the water and drying herself.

The required dress code for the graduation asked that girls wear a dress and heels, so Annabeth put threw on some jeans and a light gray T-Shirt*, not really caring about school or what they told her to do. She slowly dragged herself out of her bedroom door, down the hall, down the stairs and then out the front door. Slowly, she walked three blocks to the bus stop.

"Annabeth!" somebody called from behind her.

She reluctantly turned around to face whoever had yelled her name.

**Annabeth POV:**

I slowly turned my head to look at Percy as he rushed towards me as fast as his suit and tie would allow him.

"Aren't you supposed to wear a dress or something?" he asked.

I simply shrugged. I didn't really care about the rules. Hell I didn't really care about anything anymore. He grabbed my shoulders which forced me to face him. Looking directly into my eyes he asked me the question he had asked me every single day for a year and a half.

"Will you tell me now?"

My eyes stared tearing up. This hadn't happen before, I never started to cry any of the other times he had asked me this question. He must have noticed the tears forming in my eyes as a look of guilt flashed across his face.

"Oh, Annabeth I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you-"

"I know," I croaked, interrupting him.

_Why is this happening to me now?! _

Maybe because my brain decided that I needed people this morning. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around my mid-back and pulled me close to him. I sobbed into his suit jacket, feeling bad that I was ruining it on his graduation day. Tightening his grip on me he gently ran his fingers through my hair. We stayed like this until the arrival of the bus knocked us out of our slightly dazed state. He started to let go of me but I threw my arms around his torso, not allowing him to go.

"I don't think we'd be able to get on the bus like this," he said hesitantly.

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I let go of him and we untangled ourselves. I instantly missed the contact of his body against mine. Just before he stepped on the bus I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"What?" he asked, seeming slightly confused.

"I think I need to go change," I whispered, my voice barely audible.

By some miracle he heard what I said and nodded slowly, taking my hand and beginning the three block walk back to my house.

**This is my second ever fanfic so let me know what you think! I'll try to make chapters longer in the future! More reviews=faster updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooooly poop! You people are awesome! Just one chapter with only about 700 actual words and it got 66 views, 2 reviews, 3 follows and 2 favorites! **

**Shoutouts to: ****Samara1357 and dreamchaser31lucky for your reviews!**

**Sora loves Rain and Angelusjmw for favoriting!**

**And Angelusjmw, dreamchaser31lucky and inv2 for following!**

**This is insane to me guys! I've never had this much support for a story in only 24 hours!**

**I probably won't do this each chapter but this is just mind-blowing for me. **

**Responses to reviews:**

**Samara1257: I'm going to keep writing this story, as well as several others, for as long as I have ideas for them. I made this chapter longer then I was going to originally just for you!**

**Dreamchaser31lucky: Thank you so much!**

**Now on to the story.**

**Annabeth POV:**

I grabbed a light gray dress and quickly slipped it on, throwing on a pair of black high-heels. Percy was waiting in the living room for me to get ready. We had luckily met up at the bus station forty-five minutes before we actually had to be at the school for the graduation ceremony. Wrestling my hair to lay flat I splashed my face with water and dried it, not bothering to put on make-up.

I rushed down the stairs as Percy moved to meet me at the bottom and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm glad you decided to come to your own graduation," he said slowly.

"What makes you think I wasn't going?" I countered, sounding more hostile then I had really meant for it to be.

"Well you may have been coming but I don't think you were going to stay for the whole thing."

Nailed it. I was planning on staying until they gave me my diploma. As valedictorian of the class I was supposed to give some sort of speech about how great my experience at Edwin Jenner Middle School. After I had refused on multiple occasions to give the speech, something around the order of thirty-six times to be exact, even under the threat of expulsion if I refused more. The principal had tried calling my dad several different times, mailed numerous letters, and requested at least four audiences with him to talk about my punishment. He had failed to respond for every single one, eventually forcing the school to make the second highest GPA give the speech.

Percy must have noticed my little trip down memory lane because when I zoned back into the real world he was looking at me with a worried face.

"F-fine," I managed.

He looked unconvinced but nodded and dropped the subject. He coughed awkwardly and I blushed slightly as he dropped my hand. I frowned slightly, then my cheeks brightened as I started hoping he didn't notice. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the bus stop.

When the bus finally arrived we stepped on as Percy deposited $2 in the machine and moved towards the center of the bus and picked a seat. I moved and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. Hesitantly he put his right arm around me and pulled me close to him.

The brakes squealed as the bus ground to a slow aggravating stop. We got off the bus and walked into the school building. I allowed Percy, with his arm still around me, to guide me through the halls towards the gym.

We were just ten feet away from our destination when we were rudely stopped by Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who had bullied me constantly since seventh grade.

"Eew! Percy you're touching her!" Rachel squealed, her high-pitched voice ringing in my ears.

"And is there a problem with that?" Percy replied coldly.

"You've never hugged me like that!"

Oh yeah, Rachel had a huge crush on Percy.

"Why should I?"

"Because I actually have parents, and my dad is like, toootally rich."

My hands clenched into fist when she brought up my parentage. I still had no idea how she had found out about both my mom and my dad, but since she was a total airhead who only cared about gossip she probably had her own special ways of gathering information.

Percy's jaw was set in tight anger, his arm tensed around me, but he didn't let go, something I was incredibly grateful for.

"I don't care about your father, or his money," Percy said, his voice dripping with hate.

"But if I asked him he would totally buy you and your mom a nicer apartment!"

"Is there something wrong with our current one?"

"It's so, like small and stuff."

"Rachel just leave."

I remained silent during their entire exchange. I made a mental note to thank Percy later for sticking up for me, something nobody had ever done… Except mom.

"But, like, if I leave then you'll keep hugging her and she might, like, hurt you with her depression issues or something."

That was it. I had enough of this.

"Rachel just shut up," I said, trying to sound as intimidating as I could.

"Or else what, bitch?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times. Failing to formulate a decent response. I didn't know what else to do, and Percy seemed like he was about to explode, so I turned around and walked as quickly as I could the opposite way, tears falling down my cheeks. Rachel snickered coldly behind me.

"Where are ya goin' Anniee?!" she mocked, barley able to contain her laughter.

I glanced behind me and saw Percy turning his head from looking at me to looking at her. Rachel grabbed his arm and tried to drag him into the gym. I turned to face forward again, trying my hardest to hold back the tears.

"Annabeth wait!"

I kept walking, not wanting to turn around and give Rachel the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Throwing the doors open I walked out of the school into the dense streets of New York City. Not sure where I was going I picked a direction and walked in it, eventually ending up sitting on a bench in Central Park. I buried my face in my hands and continued crying. Rachel's words have never gotten to me like this before, so why now?

**Third Person POV:**

Annabeth sat alone on her bench crying as Percy frantically tried to find her. He had followed her for about three blocks before he lost her in the massive throngs of people. Eventually he just went to the one place where he hoped that she would be. This had happened on more than one occasion and she had ended up in Central Park every time.

Percy walked towards the middle of the park when he say her, as predicted, alone on a bench with her face hidden in her hands. He walked over to her slowly and eased himself down on the bench, putting his arm around her shoulders. She turned her head just enough to glance at the face of the person next to her before leaning into him and sobbing quietly.

"I-m so-rry I ruined your gra-aduation," Annabeth chocked out between sobs.

Percy pulled her closer to him, "You didn't do anything Annabeth."

"But if I was s-stronger then I-I wouldn't be c-crying."

"Annabeth, you've gone through a lot recently, and I would be more worried if you weren't crying. That's why I was more worried about you every day for the last year and a half then I am today."

She hadn't cried since the day of her mother's death until today, refusing to acknowledge other people or the feelings of loss and loneliness that had grown inside of her. She slowly stopped crying in Percy's embrace, feeling slightly better, and a lot less alone. She mentally kicked herself repeatedly for being so stupid to push Percy away. He was so kind and gentle, and had never done anything to intentionally hurt her, unlike every single other person in the world she had been close to at one point.

"So what do you want to do?" Percy asked.

"What?" Annabeth replied intelligently, sound very confused.

"We both ditched graduation and we have the entire day to ourselves in New York City, so what do you want to do first?"

Twenty minutes later they were in a booth in the Gotham Bar & Grill on East 12th street, slowly looking over the menu. They ordered their food and then began eating in silence.

"So will you tell me now?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed and shook her head sadly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like I'm ready to tell anybody yet. I'm sorry Percy," she said dejectedly.

Percy reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Annabeth, I've know you since we were two. When we were eleven and your grandma died I promised that I would always be here for you as long as I was alive and sane. So just know that when you're ready, I'll be here."

Annabeth's eyes watered slightly. Then she swallowed and nodded, determined not to cry again. She slowly stood and walked over to Percy's side of the booth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close to him, wishing she could take her pain away so she wouldn't have to deal with it alone. Or at all.

"So now what?" Percy whispered, breaking the silence that had settled over them like a heavy woolen blanket.

"I should probably get home, my dad might be worried," Annabeth said quietly.

Percy nodded in understanding before slowly helping her stand and leading her out of the restaurant.

They stood in front of Annabeth's house, Percy's arm wrapped protectively around her, and her arm draped around his back.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth," Percy said with utter conviction.

Annabeth nodded moving in front of him slightly and hugging him one more time before turning and walking into the house.

Her father was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't unusual to her anymore. The kitchen light above the dining table was on which was different. She slowly walked towards the table, cleared table, something that hadn't happen since her mother had died. There was a stack of cash on the table and a hand written note.

Annabeth gently picked up the note, unfolded it, and started to read.

"_Annabeth,_

_I am moving to California to start a new life, without you. You got my first wife killed and I can't deal with that happening again. There is $5,000 on the table. If you're as smart as your mother always told me you were then you should be just fine. I don't want to know about anything going on for you either, I don't care about your wedding or prom or anything like that. _

_Goodluck,_

_Fredrick Chase"_

**Alrighty then! Let me know what you think with one of those beautiful reviews! If we can get up to six reviews I'll try my danmdest to get another chapter for you guys tomorrow! Sorry if there's any grammar errors in the story because I wrote and edited this in just five hours and made it longer because of all of your support! Now tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**7 reviews and 5 more follows?! OMG! You guys are awesome! I'm trying my best with the current everyday updates or attempted (don't know when I'm going to publish this one). I am already 3 weeks into school so I may need to slow down at the updates on some point **** sorry guys! **

**Review responses:**

**CeeJay: I plan to until I run out of ideas or finish the story!**

**Iloverickriordan: I'll do my best! *nom nom* **

**Lana: I have this very loosely planned out in my head. I'm not so great at this mushy gooshy emotional crap so we'll see…**

**Newkidsonthebloc: Thanks! I'll work on that as best as I can!**

**Dreamchaser31lucky: That's rather violent…**

**Moving on: **

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Annabeth's mind was reeling. Mom's death wasn't her fault was it? No it couldn't be. Annabeth dropped the note and staggered backwards. She turned and ran up the stairs into her room, throwing the door open causing it to crash against the wall, leaving a large dent in the drywall.

She ran across the room and into her large walk in closet. There was a razor hidden in the back left corner in her closet, under a pile of old clothes and a lid from a box she had found. Throwing the pile of clothes off she grabbed the razor from under the lid and sank to her knees, no longer having the will to move. She slid the blade out of the razor's handle.

The metal of the blade was cold against her wrist. She had never done this before. The razor was only there because she had lost her shirt directly after her mom's death, but had recovered soon enough that she never had to go to extremes. She slowly slid the blade across her left wrist, just below the veins so she wouldn't cause any serious damage.

Her thoughts were disorganized and malevolent, her dad hated her. He had abandoned her essentially left her for dead. She had nobody left. She didn't know of any cousins. All she had left was Percy.

She slid the blade across her wrist three more times, four neat lines now carved into her flesh, the cuts weren't bleeding that bad. As she started to make a fourth cut her emotions overwhelmed her slightly, causing her to chock in breath and waver her hand. Before she could stop the blade sliced through both of the vanes on her left wrist. The wounds bled heavily.

Annabeth cursed as she stood, bracing a hand against the wall for support, and slowly shuffled forwards towards the door of her closet. Before she had made it more then five feet her vision became fuzzy and she surged forward, bracing herself with her right hand, clutching her left against her stomach.

She was loosing to much blood. She crawled towards the door but lost her balance again before she made it, lying in the slowly pooling blood.

**Percy POV: **

I walked over to Annabeth's house, not quite sure why. I just got this feeling not even twenty minutes after I left. I just felt like she was in trouble.

I furiously pounded on her front door, hoping that she would open the door. Naturally no such luck. Now panicking I considered trying to kick her door in. Then I remembered what she had always done when we were younger, always left her bedroom window unlocked. I ran around to the side of her house and scrambled up the oak tree closest to the house and jumped across onto the flat part of the roof in front of her room. The window was still unlocked, sliding noiselessly upwards.

I gently slid inside of her room and saw her lying face down in front of her closet in a pool of blood. I ran over to her and placed my fingers on her neck searching for a pulse, and felt nothing. Ignoring the blood that was staining my clothes as I picked her up and ran out the front door. As if fate was trying to make up for my inconvenience the Fates put a police car directly in front of her house at that exact moment.

I frantically waved him down and he pulled over before opening the back door and helping me put Annabeth in the back seat.

"What happened?" he asked me quickly.

"No idea. Found her in her room like this," I replied.

He nodded as I climbed in next to Annabeth, taking her hand and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Please be okay," I whispered into her ear.

The cop started the sirens and gunned the engine, going as fast as possible in the New York city streets to get to the nearest hospital.

**Annabeth POV:**

There was a bright light to my right. In my left hear I heard Percy's voice whisper something. I desperately moved towards Percy's voice.

I woke up in a white room lying on a rather uncomfortable bed. Percy was sitting to my right looking at my left arm. I glanced down and remembered what I had done.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth! You're awake!"

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I found you in your room. You almost bled out, Annabeth, don't do this. Please."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing," I said, my voice weak.

He hugged me tightly.

"Thank you."

"Of course Wise Girl," he said, using the name he had given me when we were six after I had gotten stuck on his roof.

I was released from the hospital later that day with thirteen stitches and over a pint of blood had to be transfused into my body to keep me alive.

Percy walked me home and looked me directly in the eyes, telling me something with his sea-green orbs. I understood and nodded slowly. I opened the door and walked into the house, quietly closing the door behind me. I glanced at the table and saw that the note was still where I dropped it, along with the money.

Slowly walking over to the couch and I threw myself down with tears streaming down my face.

**Sorry it's not as long as the last chapter, but it is Friday when I wrote most of this and I wanted to relax a bit first! So tell me what you think in the reviews section! Can we get up to 15 reviews? Let's see! **


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth awoke on the couch sore and tired, despite having slept for more then eight hours. She sat up and stretched the stiff muscles in her neck and back. The floor board creaked slightly under her feet as she walked into the kitchen,

The light above the table was still on. She walked over to the wall and flipped the switch, extinguishing the light, leaving her in darkness. She turned on the main kitchen lights and walked into the pantry. She shifted through the contents of the mostly empty pantry, eventually giving up and walking to her room instead.

She lay down on her bed burying her head in her hands. Her mind went blank, concentrating only on the steady flow of air in and out of her lungs. Slowly she stood up and walked over to the bathroom, washing her face with warm water.

She walked downstairs and sat on the couch, flipping the TV on and letting her mind go blank. No thoughts passed through her head for several hours, remaining completely still. Her phone beeped twice, indicating a new text. Nobody texted her, she grabbed her phone and unlocked it.

It was from Percy, asking her if she wanted to hang out today. She automatically typed in her response, saying she couldn't because she was busy working on a project.

Percy responded; _Cool, I'll be there in 15 minutes._

He was obviously not taking no for an answer, so she sighed and pushed herself off the couch to get ready.

Annabeth was sitting on the couch again when the doorbell rang. She carefully got up to open the door.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy greeted.

"What are those for?" Annabeth asked, ignoring Percy's greeting and pointing to the paintball gun he held in his hand.

"What you don't like beating me in paintball anymore?" he asked.

She shrugged, they hadn't done this in at least two years. Percy led her to his mom's car, opening the door and motioning for her to get in. He handed her a gun as she crawled into the back seat, closing the door behind her.

Silence ensued on the hour drive to the closest paintball field. When they arrived Percy jumped out of the car to open Annabeth's door, who climbed out silently. They walked into the park with Percy carrying both of their masks and paint. He handed Annabeth two cylinders full of orange paint, while he kept the blue.

"Mexican standoff?" he asked.*

"Sure," Annabeth replied.

They walked into one of the gutted buildings on the field and stood on opposite sides of the central wall, that had only one way to reach the other side. On three they both ran towards the hole in the wall. When Percy reached the wall he raised his gun, preparing to shoot Annabeth in the stomach. Annabeth expected the move and slid through the gap raising her gun and shooting Percy twice in the face, splattering his mask with orange paint.

He sighed in defeat and extended his hand to help her up which she took gratefully. He lifted her to her feet and she helped him wipe the paint off his mask. They walked back to their original starting positions and repeated the fight, again with Annabeth winning, shooting Percy three times in the chest.

They participated in several team games, sometimes on opposite teams and sometimes on the same team working together. After five hours at the paintball field Annabeth had smiled for the first time since the accident.

They were sitting on a bench in the commons area, Percy had his arm around her and she was leaning on his shoulder when Sally found them to take them home. When the car came to a stop in front of Annabeth's empty home she was almost reluctant to leave.

"Annabeth isn't your dad usually home by now? It's almost ten o'clock," Sally observed.

"U-uhm he was uh working late on a new project," she stuttered, cursing herself for barley being able to come up with a cover story.

Sally nodded, deciding not to pressure Annabeth further. Percy seemed to read Annabeth's mind, or maybe it was the fact that they had been sitting in front of her house now for five minutes and she still had both of her arms around him and showed no intent of letting go.

"Annabeth why don't you just come over for tonight?"

"Uh, I don't really want to be a burden for you."

"Oh it's fine Annabeth," Sally told her."

"I guess I will then."

"Alright, we'll wait here."

Annabeth quickly got out of the car and ran into the house, leaving the front door cracked slightly as she ran up to her room and grabbed a change of clothes, and her toothbrush. Closing the front door behind her she calmly walked back to the car, getting in and putting her arms back around Percy again.

They reached Percy's apartment building less then five minutes later. Percy helped Annabeth out of the car and took her bag for her, though it seemed unnecessary since it weighed around two pounds.

They sat on the couch watching Finding Nemo because "It's a classic!" according to Percy. He yawned and then casually stretched out his arm around Annabeth's back. She rolled her eyes but scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

Half an hour later Annabeth could barely keep her eyes open, and before the movie she was asleep, wrapped in Percy's warm embrace.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's shorter than usual, but I've been pretty busy lately. I am doing my best to keep writing though! **

**Anyway thanks so much for all of your support! **

**Review Responses:**

**Dreamchaser31lucky: Yes you are. **

**(Guest that likes ducks): Maybe not a hole of death but maybe…**

**Poseidons daughter 1: Oh we'll have to see about that… And thanks I will. **

**Newkidsontheblock: (not sure how to react to this one). **

**I will try harder to get you guys a longer chapter for tomorrow but no promises because I'm now fully in school and have at least two papers due by the end of the week. Till next time! **

***A Mexican standoff is when two players start on opposite sides of an impassible barrier with only one way through to the other side, first person to get hit is the looser. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back already! You should be proud of me! I saw originally planning to update much, much later, like several weeks much later. School's been pretty rough so far so it's hard for me to update, motivation wise anyway. Anyway since we only got three comments on the last chapter it was pretty hard for me to write this… Your comments fuel my body and right now I'm almost empty! Help me live! **

**Responses to reviews:**

**dreamchaser31lucky: As far as I know the only possible way to be killed during paintball is opening your mouth and getting your mouth filled with paint… I guess. And I know the most about paintball rather than anything similar, sue me.**

**MyLifeofWriting: Don't be hating on stuffed pandas, and thank you for calling my little spiel I got going here good!**

**Iloverickriordan: Your wait is over! But you're going to make me fat(er?). *eats cookies anyways* **

**Third Person POV: **

_Annabeth stood on the top of the apartment building; it wasn't exactly a short building either, as she was over seventy feet off the ground. Balancing on the horizon between life and death, if she took a step back she would return to the world of pain and misery that had become her life, if she took a step forward she would leave all of that behind. _

_She teetered on the thin line separating two worlds, the event horizon, calculating every possible outcome of both choices. Minutes passed, minutes appeared to turn to hours, yet still she stood. Lifting her right foot it hovered mere inches above the line, the direction it moves would either continue or end her life. _

_As her foot started to move backwards a strong wind blew from behind her, compromising her weak balance and toppling forward, over the edge. She twisted her right hand behind her, extending her fingers grabbing the rough concrete of the edge. _

_She hung there, suspended in time. Too scared to reach up with her other hand and not wanting to let go. Her grip started to loosen, her muscles straining to maintain their hold. _

_It was too much, her fingers unclenched and she toppled screaming into the dark abyss.* _

Annabeth shot bolt upright, suddenly awake. She felt someone shift below her, sitting up next to her and pressing their body against hers.

"What's wrong Wise Girl?" Percy asked her, his deep voice coming from right behind her ear, startling her slightly.

"B-bad dream," she stuttered.

Percy wrapped his warm strong arms around her, pulling her into his lap. She hadn't even realized she was shaking until her body was pressed against his steady tears ran down her face, dripping off her chin onto Percy's arm. The hold tightened, he moved his hand up to her neck and pressed her face to his shirt.

He rubbed his palm up and down her back as she sobbed quietly. "It's okay Annabeth," he whispered soothingly. Annabeth eventually stopped sobbing but Percy didn't let go of her. They stayed like that until Percy's alarm rang.

Annabeth sighed and started getting off the bed. "I have to get home," she said. Percy looked at her with wide puppy eyes. "Yes I have to," she said, guessing what his next question would be. He nodded and pushed himself off the bed, slowly walking over to her and hugging her tightly. She wrapped arms around his neck and clung to him like her life depended on it. The embrace lasted for several seconds.

Annabeth grabbed her bag, none of the contents of which had been used and walked out the front door, headed for home. A low scuffling filled her ears as she shuffled her feet forward against the rough concrete.

The front door creaked as it was thrown open to allow Annabeth inside. Annabeth walked into the center of the living room before turning in a circle, not knowing what to do now that she was alone again. Plans ran through her head of how to best continue with her life from this point.

She did have 5,000 dollars, she could get an apartment, for at least a month or too anyway. A job was out of the picture, she was too young, she could get a hotel but that was more expensive then the apartment. Percy. She could live with Percy, Sally would probably let her, she could even pay rent. School started in two months, but she couldn't live in Sally's house for four years, that was too much of a burden.

She used what she knew about the bills and mortgage, calculating how long she would have in the house before her money ran out. For three months she could stay alone in her house. She sat on the couch and rubbed her eyes, suddenly tired again. She grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on, watching a documentary about how civilization wouldn't exist without beer or something like that.**

Her stomach grumbled, shaking her out of her daze. There was nothing in the pantry, she threw on her sneakers and grabbed some twentys from the table before walking out of the house and closing the door behind her. There was a small grocery store just a few blocks from her house so the walk was short, only ten minutes. She walked through the sliding glass door and grabbed a cart, pushing it through the store, throwing various food items in the cart. Most of which were processed foods and frozen meals because Annabeth couldn't cook very well.

Annabeth paid for her goods and walked out of the store, carrying two bags in each hand. She opened her front door with her foot and plopped her bags on the table, throwing most of the food in the empty refrigerator. She popped open a bag of chips and a soda, downing both in roughly ten seconds before lying down on the couch again.

Annabeth remained there, completely unmotivated to do anything at all. She remained there with a blank mind until she fell asleep, alone.

**Like I said it was hard to write this, I pretty much hit total writer's block and I was busy.**

***Guess what this is a reference too in the reviews!**

****Historically accurate. In the early 1600's people would primarily drink beer because the water was so polluted, water had to be boiled to make beer. They didn't know that was what removed all of the contaminants. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Third Person POV:**

The rest of the summer passed in a blur for Annabeth. She spent most of her time alone at home, her pile of cash slowly depleting over time. Sally and Percy remained purposely oblivious to her situation, though both had come close to discovering the secret on at least one occasion.

For Percy the summer passed very differently. Most days he was occupied with friends doing one thing or another. He passed going on a date with Rachel eleven different times, even when she offered him over a thousand dollars.

Annabeth skipped the orientation a week before school started, opting to go and pick up her schedule on the first day instead.

She woke to the clattering over her alarm clock before slamming her hand down on top of the treacherous device. Throwing the covers off her body she dragged herself away from her bed and into the bathroom, just brushing her teeth and attempting to comb her hair, not even bothering to take a shower.

She threw on a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt as well as her sneakers. As she walked down her stairs she wished she was still in fifth grade, or even sixth. When she walked down the stairs she would find her mother there with a stack of pancakes and lunch before she left for work. But that would never happen again for her as long as she was alive.

Her empty backpack was waiting at the bottom of the stairs where she had thrown it the night before. She looked at the punching bag she had bought in the corner of the living room. That was the one thing she had actually done during the summer, taught herself how to fight.

She walked out the front door, slamming it behind her and walking towards Goode High School. She reached the building twenty minutes before school started, walking through the doors passing by all the groups of chatting teenagers. The office was crowded with moms complaining about their perfect children's schedules. Annabeth waited in line before telling an old woman with scraggily white hair her name in exchange for a piece of paper.

She gazed at the paper as she walked out of the office and towards her first period, Latin. As she walked through the halls towards room 301 some people turned to look at her, probably not in a good way. Some pointed and whispered to friends or simply doubled over with laughter. She ignored all of them and kept walking with her head down and her eyes focused at the ground.

The Latin room was mostly empty when she reached it. She pushed through the door and walked to the desk in the back of the room, closest to the window, throwing herself into her seat and resting her head in arms. She remained like that until the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. The clatter of metal against tile filled her ears as students pushed themselves away from their desks and walked out the door. She followed the flood of people going out the door staring at the ground. She glanced up when she heard Percy's familiar voice ring through the hallways. He was standing in the center of a group of people, seemingly keeping up with twelve different conversations at the same time.

She looked at him for a few more seconds when he looked up and caught sight of her. Quickly turning her head away she walked in the other direction. "Annabeth!" he called trying to get her to turn around, but she ignored him and kept walking in the other direction.

She reached her second class and repeated the same process with her first period class, and for the rest of the day. When the final bell rang she was the first out of the class, walking through the hallway and again ignoring all of the jeers and laughs that were directed at her.

She was almost halfway home when a strong hand placed itself on her shoulder and forced her to stop and turn around. Half expecting to see Percy she raised her eyes and was met with startling blue eyes and bright blonde hair. The person was around six feet tall. She knew his name, Luke? Something like that.

He sneered slightly at the look of surprise on Annabeth's face.

"How's it goin Anniebell?" he asked mockingly. "Trying to ignore everyone again for the rest of the year?"

She put a blank look on her face and shrugged.

His eyes darkened and his jaw set in anger.

"Listen her you ungrateful bitch, answer me when I ask you a question"

She snorted and Luke raised his fist before throwing a punch directed at her face. It never connected as she reached out with her left hand and grabbed his fist in mid air, while her right hand balled into a fist and hit Luke in the gut, causing him to double over. She let go of his left hand and hit his neck karate chop style while simultaneously kneeing him in the face, breaking his nose in a fountain of blood.

She left him there moaning on the ground and kept walking towards her house. When she passed Percy's apartment building she heard yelling coming from his floor, Percy's voice rang out loud and clear in her mind. She ran around the corner just in time to see Sally's ex-husband Gabe slap Percy hard across the face sending him to the ground. Sally screamed from inside the apartment as Gabe wound up and kicked Percy in the ribs. He lay on the ground coughing up blood.

Annabeth crept up the stairs behind Gabe and swept his legs out from under him while delivering a chop to his neck, knocking him unconscious. She moved the plump body out of the way and grabbed Percy's hand before tugging him to his feet and helping him limp to the railing.

"What happened?" she whispered to him as Sally called the police.

"Gabe," he started, wheezing slightly, "needed money, thought mom owed him some."

Annabeth nodded and wrapped her right arm around him as he wrapped his left around her.

"Thank you Annabeth."

She nodded and stayed wrapped in the embrace for a few more seconds before she pulled away and walked home.

Two squad cars arrived in front of Percy's apartment building, where they handcuffed Gabe and took him away. Percy was taken to the hospital for an x-ray. They knew he had at least three broken ribs but they speculated he may have a punctured lung that would need to be surgically repaired.

Sally arrived at the hospital an hour after Percy, just as the results of the x-ray were returned. The doctor said his top left rib had fractured and punctured his left lung, which would need to be repaired along with his ribs that were so badly broken they'd need to be pushed back into place.

Less than an hour later he was lying on a table in the operating room. He made it all the way to ninety-eight when the anesthesiologist asked him to count backwards from one hundred. When he woke up everything from the waist up hurt. He had thick white bandages wrapped around his abdomen and an IV sticking out of his wrist. Annabeth walked in the room a few seconds later and hugged his neck.

"I'm so sorry Perce, if I had been faster then-" he placed a finger over her lips, silencing her.

"It's not your fault Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

"How long was I out?"

"Well your surgery took about four hours and you were out for another two."

"It's nearly two in the morning?! What are you doing here!?"

"I'm not going to school tomorrow, I thought I'd keep you company instead."

"Won't your dad get mad?"

A shadow passed over Annabeth's face for a fraction of a second before vanishing just as quickly.

"I don't think he'll mind," she answered quickly.

Percy rolled his eyes and rested his head back on his pillow, still on top of Annabeth's arm. He carefully scooted over allowing enough room for Annabeth to crawl into the bed next to him. He carefully placed an arm around her and fell asleep again.

He woke to a warmth settled on his right arm and on his chest. Annabeth's head was rested just above the line where his bandages started and her arms were still around his neck. She was breathing quietly, in through her nose and out through a small puff from her mouth. It was cute Percy though before mentally kicking himself. He didn't think about Annabeth that way, or tried not to. He was afraid that if he asked her out he'd totally screw up their relationship because like Annabeth said; he was a seaweed brain.

Although he had no kind of romantic relationship with her he still turned down every date offer he had gotten, though the fact this wasn't the first time they had fallen asleep together didn't really pay tribute to their "just friends" relationship. He lay there thinking until Annabeth's face entered his field of vision, looking slightly worried.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

"So why are you skipping school to be here today exactly?"

Annabeth shrugged as Sally walked in the room on the phone with her insurance provider.

"And you can only pay a third of it?" She asked the operator on the other end of the line.

She sighed and thanked them for their help before hanging up and burying her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Mom?" Percy asked.

"The insurance company won't pay all of your expenses and I'm not sure I'll be able to pay it by myself either."

Annabeth released Percy and got off the bed. "I'll be right back." She promised him.

Annabeth went home and grabbed her backpack and purse, putting her laptop, charger, and several movies as well as two pairs of ear buds in with the last thousand dollars of her cash. She returned to the hospital and asked the woman at the front desk about Percy's bill.

"The total is $1,500 and $500 is already paid," she informed Annabeth.*

Annabeth removed the bag holding the money and handed it to her.

"This is a thousand; tell them it was paid anonymously."

The woman nodded and counted out the money. Annabeth proceeded to Percy's room setting down her backpack and taking a seat in the chair next his bed. Sally was still on her phone, figuring out how she would pay for this without bankrupting herself, though she gladly would if she had to for her son. A nurse came in the room.

"Ms. Jackson, your bill was taken care of by an anonymous patron."

Sally gasped as her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide. She stood and followed the nurse out the door. Five minutes of heated conversation ensued before Sally's head popped back in informing Percy that she had to go to work. Annabeth climbed back onto Percy's bed and grabbed her laptop, plugging it into an outlet and pulling up Netflix. She scrolled through the list of movies before finding Avatar and playing it since neither of them had seen it.

They watched the movie, in a similar position that they had fallen asleep the night before. When the movie was over they both removed their ear buds and Percy's rumbling stomach became very apparent. He looked down at his traitorous stomach, slightly embarrassed. Annabeth chuckled quietly and slid off the bed, grabbing her purse.

"I'll get lunch," she said shushing Percy's protests.

Annabeth listened to the terrible elevator music as she descended to the lobby. Walking less than twenty feet to the McDonald's across the street she couldn't help but wonder what she felt towards Percy. He was her best friend, the first person outside her family she had ever met at only a year of age.

She ordered three big macs, two large fries, and two large cokes. When she reached Percy's room with the food a nurse walked out, holding a tray with three used syringes, his pain medication probably. She walked into his room and plopped the food on the tray that extended over his bed, where her laptop still sat.

Annabeth slid back onto his bed and they ate quietly while watching the first episode of The Walking Dead. After they finished eating Annabeth put her head back on Percy's chest. They watched two entire seasons of the show before Percy fell asleep, and Annabeth remained tucked against his warm body. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before snuggling into his neck and falling asleep.

Percy was released from the hospital after three days, and returned to school five days after the incident with Gabe. He tried to catch Annabeth on the walk to school, but didn't see her anywhere. During the day he scanned the halls for her but didn't catch a glimpse of her the entire day.

Annabeth had barley slept the night before, missing Percy's warmth immensely. She tried to go through the day unnoticed like she usually did, of course it didn't work. She was the subject of countless harsh words, tripped three times, had her books knocked out of her arms once, slammed into lockers five times, punched once, ridiculed at lunch. She hurried out of the school building and walked home. On her door was a bright yellow piece of paper and taped on each side.

"Eviction notice for; Mr. Fredrick Chase."

**2,270 words (not counting this whole note)! My longest chapter yet! I felt kind of bad not updating for four days and then barley posting a thousand word chapter. So can we get at least five comments for this extra length chapter? Also just another random thought but do are any of you guys interested in what this story was inspired by (not the English thing I mentioned in the first chapter) but I warn you it would be mostly complaints. **

***I know it would be a lot more then this but… whatever. **

**Review responses:**

**dreamchaser31lucky: I always win… sometimes. Also you can't die! You're my most loyal fan! But because I wanted to make sure that didn't happen (and I was grounded and had nothing else to do) I spent most of the weekend writing (kinda) just for you! **

**MyLifeofWriting: Here ya go! **

**Peaceluver6498: Congratulations being the only person to guess, and get it right thirty minutes after I posted the chapter :/**

**Percyjaqueson: Thank you!**

**Iloverickriordan: That was deep, except it kinda does matter because I wasn't planning on being a writer… *eats cookies* also writer's block ended with chapter and resumed right after. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Third Person POV: **

Annabeth stared at the yellow piece of paper. She knew this had been coming ever since she had blown her last thousand dollars on Percy's hospital bill. Had she not done that Percy might be living on the street with his mom, but she would have another month in her lonely house. The tape came off the door easily as she peeled off the eviction notice carrying it inside with her.

The living room was empty. On the floor was a single white paper. All of the furniture except for her punching bag was gone. She picked up the note and flipped it open, then looked down and saw her dad's name before folding it closed again, not bothering to read it. Grabbing the note and the first she walked out of her house in the direction of Percy's apartment.

She stood outside the door, papers in one hand and her other raised, preparing to knock but too afraid to complete the motion. Voices came from the other side of the door when she heard it unlatch. Faster than a speeding bullet Annabeth was down the stairs and halfway home.

She threw open the front door, rushed inside and pushed it behind her. Dropping the papers she walked back into the living room and lying on the carpet in the center of the bare room. One thing she did not remember: falling asleep. One thing she did remember: Percy shaking her awake on the floor holding all three of the papers at seven in the morning to go to school. She looked at him in horror, then going to the papers he was holding, then back to him.

"You didn't read them did you?"

He nodded. As soon as the motion started Annabeth's heart crawled into her throat. She couldn't breathe, Percy crawled towards her and pulled her into his lap.

"Mom said you could stay with us."

Annabeth shook her head furiously, trying to escape Percy's grasp.

He held on tighter. "Annabeth I know it was you who paid."

Annabeth chocked "H-how can you b-be so su-re?" she asked cursing her stuttering.

"Well based on my terrible math skills you had enough money for roughly three months, it's been two."

She went limp in his body. "Go pack," he instructed her. When she refused to move Percy picked her up, carrying her bridal style as she clung to his neck, into her bedroom, dropping her on her bed. "Pack."

Annabeth crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Percy. "Is that a challenge?" Faster than the blink of an eye Percy was across the room, pinning Annabeth's legs to the bed and tickling her sides mercilessly. Her arms barley did anything to push him off of her as she became unable to breath, but also unable to stop laughing.

Percy kept leaning closer to her to increase his leverage. Acting on instinct, actually not, but some part of Annabeth's brain took hold of her, causing her arms to snake along Percy's neck pulling him closer as she closed her eyes and leaned into him, pressing her lips to his. Percy froze. His mind went blank with surprise not knowing how to react to what his best friend was doing. Finally he managed to kiss her back, just as her brain kicked into panic mode and she broke away, eyes widening.

"Ohmigod Percy I am so sorry, you probably hate me and never want to see me again and I just ruined everything. I don't have to stay with you I'll just go stay with my cousins or something-" She said all of this in five seconds on one breath. As she rambled she pushed Percy off of her and got off the bed, slowly shuffling towards her bedroom door. Percy got off her bed and walked over to her, grabbing her hand and hugging her around the waist.

"It's fine Annabeth. Really. You can stay with us. No you ARE staying with us. "

"I swear I'll never to that again. Unless you wanted me to." She promised, mentally hammering a nail into her foot for letting the last part slip out. Percy looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, she looked down at the ground with bright red cheeks, feeling as if the room was a hundred degrees hotter than it actually was. Percy stepped away from her and awkward silence filled the room. Annabeth grabbed a suitcase and piled some clothes in it, shutting it and then turned back to Percy, who was looking at her with a calculating look.

"What are you thinking?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Oh nothing," he replied with the same tone.

"Peruses Jackson don't you dare lie to me!"

He cringed as she used his real name, only three people in the world knew it. "I was just wondering why…" he said, not bothering to finish the rest of the sentence.

Annabeth looked at the carpet and pushed a few of the fibers with the front of her sneakers. She looked up at him sheepishly "You're the only person I know who's been nice to me, everyday without fail. Please don't hate me. "

He hugged her for the millionth time that today. "Why would I ever hate you?"

She shrugged and buried her face his neck.

"We do have school today," Annabeth said pointedly.

Percy shrugged. "Why go when you don't have to?"

They spent the entire day together at Percy's house watching movies on Netflix, never once letting go of each other. Sally brought home takeout and Annabeth fell asleep on Percy a few hours later.

The next day they were standing in front of Goode, Percy's group of friends called him over as he turned to introduce Annabeth, who had slipped away. Her first period teacher slammed his hand down on her desk, jolting her from her peaceful nap, only to yell at her for not starting on her test with five minutes of class left. She grabbed a pen and tore through the test, a mere fifty questions on the importance of trench warfare during the First World War

Proudly taking her test to the front of the room she plopped it on his desk, completing it in three minutes before anyone else who had been working for forty. The teacher looked at her skeptically before saying "You can leave now, Ms. Chase."

Annabeth nodded and left the room destined for her next class. Only one teacher yelled for Annabeth to wake up the entire rest of the day, all of them having given up by now. She slipped out of the school building just after the bell rang, planning to wander around before returning to Percy's apartment.

A pair of hands grabbed her around the arms and legs, immobilizing her. Luke's face entered her field of vision an angry glint in his eyes.

"Thought you'd get away with it?" he sneered, elbowing her in the ribs. She couldn't see the people holding her down but she could see Luke winding up for a punch, a sharp pain echoed through her head and her left eye closed involuntarily, now she couldn't see him. More punches connected in her stomach and her ribs. Swinging her head towards Luke she watched him pull a pocket knife out of his jeans. He flipped it around, holding the hilt and swung it towards her before everything went dark.

Her eyes fluttered open. The concrete was cold beneath her, her left arm was laying in a puddle of dirty water, with a slight red color. Blood was oozing from her abdomen. She forced herself to sit up, almost throwing up as blood rushed to her head. Glancing down at her stomach she saw the word 'loser' carved into her stomach in thin red print, blood glistening against her pale skin.

She looked toward the opening of the ally in which she lay, seeing a messy mob of black hair walking next to a group of people. Reaching out with her hand she tried calling for Percy, but her voice wouldn't work, all she could make was a slight whimpering sound. Her heart soared as he stopped and turned in her direction, sweeping his eyes through the ally. He frowned and continued walking along with his friends. A single tear traced down Annabeth's face, she hung her head and let her head smack into the concrete, not registering the pain as everywhere else hurt.

Time passed, not caring about the broken girl slowly dying alone in an abandoned New York ally way, a mere two hundred feet from a public high school. The merciless sun hid its precious life giving rays from where she lay, casting a shadow over here, hiding her from the outside world. Annabeth didn't have the energy to waste despairing on her current situation.

Annabeth remained motionless, oblivious to the passing time, just willing it away until she would die.

Percy bid Jason, Piper, Leo and Thalia farewell and then turned around to investigate what he had heard earlier near the school. He rounded the corner and say the fair blonde haired girl lying face down, unmoving. The girl glanced up at him, her eyes wide open and pleading, her honey blonde hair was matted to her face, dirt smeared her cheeks and her forehead shone with sweat.

He stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. She held her hand out, as if to pull her way back to the land of life through Percy.

"P-P-Perce please h-help." Of course the girl just had to be Annabeth, anger flared inside of him, he wanted to hurt whoever did this to her. His lifelong friend was lying on the ground in agony, unable to stand. Rushing over to her he picked her up in his arms, she grabbed his shoulder, no strength remaining in her body. Her head lolled as Percy started toting her out of her former grave.

"Perce, i-it's to l-late."

"No Annabeth, you're going to be fine."

"Seaweed brain, I l-lost to m-much bl-blood."

"Annabeth don't say that, please."

"Th-thank you Percy, for be-being there f-for me and being the g-greatest friend any-anyone could ask for," Annabeth said weekly.

Her eyes closed as she passed into the void of darkness.

**Okay guys! Ready for excuse time? **

**I meant to have this up on… Monday…**

**I really did but I was pretty much immobilized on Monday, I saw something that I know it would affect me, but not so strongly. Anyway that's why if you notice half of the chapter is a lot better than the other half, and unfortunately I didn't have time to rewrite it or I wouldn't be posting this until somewhere around September 10****th****… Sorry guys!**

**Tell me whatcha think down in them magical comments! I need them to live. I fuel my body with comments using a controversial technique to convert pixels to glucose so please help me stay alive! **

**Fun fact: I almost forgot to do responses.**

**Stads02: Thanks, I am a master at the conveniently timing my writers blackness.**

**Newkidsontheblock: Yes! Yes eviction notice! It's essential to the story of survival!**

**Guest: You got it.**

**Dreamchaser31lucky: The constant commenter returns, but you never left… You can't go to sleep either and you would not believe it how long it took me to get the Sleeping Beauty thing (never seen it), but I'm pretty sure that's not true. And Annabeth is going to… Do… Things… **

**Bigthree3 (another guest): Meh… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Third Person POV:**

It was as if Annabeth was viewing her own life through a kaleidoscope. Images flashed through her vision at the end of a dark tunnel, her mother, Percy. Always Percy. He permeated through her body, between her cells and into her thoughts. Her body ached everywhere, she could feel the pain, though she thought you couldn't feel pain when you were dead.

_No, _she thought, _not dead. Still have conscious thought, so why the hell can't I open my eyes? _She could hear the monotonous beeping of her heart through a digital medium. Her mom's body moved in front of the entrance to her tunnel, especially the blood. It was everywhere, leaking from a central point, down her mother's stomach and onto the unforgiving Earth. Pieces of metal were scattered about. The grass and trees near her were on fire, the twisted wreckage of her red sedan was obscured by clouds of thick black smoke.

Annabeth's vision raced forward until she was completely immersed in the memory. Willing her limbs forward the younger version of Annabeth ran forward and scooped up her mother, carrying away from the raging inferno that had taken their car. She briefly wondered about the other car, but didn't see it anywhere. She shrugged it off and gently lay down her mom placing her head in Annabeth's lap. Athena Chase's eyes remained glassy, unseeing, she let out a final shuddered breath as the paramedics rushed over to Annabeth.

The image of her mom was rudely pushed away by an image of Percy during eighth grade. She had been walking by the football field when she saw Percy standing there, arguing with a few of the other kids from the team and the coach, who pointed towards the parking lot. Percy turned hard on his heel and walked away, head held high. Annabeth watched dumbfounded as Percy continued walking before he ducked behind the first car and buried his head in his hands.

Colors swirled together seemingly at random, forming no cohesive patterns. The pain singles to Annabeth's brain multiplied immensely. She screamed, not hearing her own voice, nor even knowing if it was working. A pressure formed in her left wrist, and a softer object was in her right. Bright light shone through the thin membranes of her eyelids.

Percy held Annabeth's hand and watched as her eyes began fluttering. He silently hoped she would wake up, having been in a coma for almost a week now. Looking back to her face he was surprised to see her eyes were open and she was intently focused on him.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

"How long was I out?"

Percy held up a hand and started counting on his fingers, pretending to focus. "Oh I don't know, three years?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes before trying to sit up. White hot pain blazed through out her upper body, causing her face to set in a noiseless scream. Percy jumped out of his chair, putting his arm around the front of Annabeth's shoulders and pushed her back down onto her pillow.

"Annabeth please don't move. You were dead when you got to the hospital and the internal bleeding was bad."

That hit Annabeth across the face like a wall of cold water. She had _died?_ Silent tears ran down her cheeks. When she looked at Percy she was devastated to see tears in his own eyes. He put an arm around her and put his head on her. "I thought I lost you Wise Girl."

"I'm sorry Perce."

Annabeth hadn't gone to school in over a week, but she could care less as Percy quietly cried into her chest. When the doctors deemed Annabeth was well enough to leave she refused to leave in a wheelchair, preferring instead to hold onto Percy as he helped her limp out of the building.

Months passed for Annabeth. She lived with the Jacksons as she had nowhere else to go. Whenever Percy had friends over she conveniently disappeared. The bullying was persistent, she still ate lunch alone in the library or not at all.

She only had two more days until winter break, then she could read or sleep as much as she wanted. Stuffing her hands in her pockets Annabeth put her head down and shuffled out of the school, headed uptown for Percy's apartment. The cold air sapped the warmth from her frail body, chilling her to the bone despite her jacket. She spotted Percy's familiar dark hair about twenty feet in front of her talking and laughing with his friends.

Pulling her hood over her head she lowered her face more, but couldn't help catching glimpses of their conversation. One of the girls said something and then they all laughed, then someone else replied and they laughed again.

"So Percy who'd you ask to the dance tomorrow?"

Percy took a minute before answering, "Nobody yet."

A collective gasp ensued, "The great Percy Jackson hasn't managed to pick up a girl yet?" a male voice asked mockingly. Percy's face reddened and he shrugged looking at the ground. "What about that one girl that you claim actually exists that you always talk about? The blonde one with grey eyes."

Annabeth looked up for a second, then quickly threw her head down again when one of Percy's friends, a girl with choppy brown hair and multicolored eyes, glanced over her shoulder. Annabeth remained intently focused on the pavement in front of her as she walked. A short silence, then Percy's voice sliced through it.

"I guess I could ask her but I don't think she would really want to go…" he said slowly, voice trailing off slightly at the end. Annbeth thought for a second before shaking her head, it was probably just a coincidence, he had to know another girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, one that was actually social and pretty, or not an emotional train-wreck at the least. The conversation slowly tapered off as others started taking shortcuts, soon it was only Percy walking down the street with his hands in his pockets and his face down, kicking a pebble occasionally.

Annabeth felt bad for him in some way. If she hadn't seen him talking and laughing with his friends just a few minutes ago she would have thought he was a really lonely kid walking home alone. Quickening her pace she dodged around a few other pedestrians, she was just a few feet away from Percy as she lunged forward and grabbed his arm to slow him. He put an arm around her and she did the same, snuggling into him to fight away some of the cold.

"Cold Wise Girl?"

Annabeth nodded quickly against his side as they continued walking.

Luke sat on top of the roof of an abandoned apartment building, smoking a cigarette. One of his men, Ethan, walked up to him. "Sir, she's still alive, and appears to be fine."

"Then that leaves us only one option dear Ethan," he responded, not changing his position. "We kill Annabeth Chase."

**Please don't throw a chair at me! *dodges chairs* *gets hit* Okay fine I may have deserved that. I was having "some" trouble writing this… Schools sucked so far so it was hard for me to get time and then get motivated to actually write something. Sorry…**

**Fun question of the chapter: Guess how many re-writes this chapter went through in the comments!**

**Review Responses:**

**Dreamchaser31lucky: I tried to watch it. I really did. And I made it twenty minutes. **

**Percyjaqueson: I didn't think it was THAT bad…**

**Stads02: It was barely enough for me to get this chapter done eventually. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Third Person POV:**

Ethan nodded furiously while padding backwards on his heels, desperate to get away from the insane mafia boss yet also not wanting to openly display his discomfort, a sign of weakness. "When do we do it sir?"

Luke puffed the cigarette once while mulling over a few different options in his head. Removing the rolled paper from his lips he pursed them slightly, obviously displeased with the options he had resolved. "Not now, soon, but not now."

Annebeth continued on the journey home linked with Percy oblivious to the deadline that had just been set over her head. The chilled air swirled around her and through the thin fibers of her clothing, leaching the warmth from her skin. Percy acted as her own personal space heater, not caring that the freezing air around them was the only reason Annabeth was in this close proximity with him, but he was determined to enjoy the feeling as long as it would last.

They passed numerous allies and both paid them no mind, except for the one Annabeth decided to glance down. It was the stereotypical epitome of a Hollywood horror movie's depiction of what it should be, an oil stain, a rusted dumpster set against one side of the building, a flickering light with a shady door that was rusted and falling off the hinges, and at the end a chain link fence with a man leaning against it. There was a holster with a pistol on each of his thighs and an assault rifle slung across his back, a black ski mask with a skeletal face painted over it with white, the eye holes covered with sunglasses despite the cloud cover. And he was looking directly at her, unmoving, his eyes tracking their progression across the opening to the alley behind the dark lenses.*

Annabeth shuddered and turned away as the wall to the second building replaced her vision of the man. She shrugged the thoughts out of her head and continued walking on her way with Percy.

The soldier uncrossed his legs and pushed himself off the fence, stretching the sore muscles in his back. Raising his left hand he tapped the microphone in front of his mask. "Overlord visual on target confirmed, she didn't appear to be doing anything out of the ordinary, over."

"Roger that Specter, the van is on its way to your location for extraction over."

Percy fished the freezing metal key out of his pocket, his numb fingers fumbling several times before managing to gain a secure hold on it. After several attempts and extra time spent in the cold the lock clicked and the door swung open with some creaking, they weren't planning on surprising anyone in the empty apartment anyway.

Annabeth rushed inside into the warm air of the apartment. Dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes she walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch. Percy stood above the couch before spinning in a circle, doing a sweep of the room for another place to sit. Rolling her eyes Annabeth pushed herself upright so he could sit. Percy stuck his tongue out at her so Annabeth huffed and laid herself back down, which involved setting her head in Percy's lap.

Sally made her way through the door while also balancing two pizzas and another bag. Percy sprang up immediately at the smell of food, forgetting about Annabeth as her head hit the couch. Realizing his mistake he cursed and turned around hugging Annabeth and mockingly kissing the area where her head had hit. Annabeth grumbled and shoved him away before making her way to the kitchen, probably angrier then she should have been, and Percy must have noticed. He grabbed her hand before she entered the room and spun her around, "I'm sorry Annabeth."

"It's fine," she said.

Just before Annabeth was about to go to bed Percy stopped her in the hallway.

"Look uh, Annabeth, tomorrow is kinda the winter dance and all and I'm kinda expected to go by some, uh, people and they told me to- do you want to go with me?" He said, his cheeks bright red and his vision focused primarily on the ground.

"N- uhm, I- guess?" Her automatic response was no, she tended to avoid all social situations at any costs, but she felt something for Percy, sympathy? Also she had to realize that she must have been his last choice since he was asking her the day before the dance.

"You weren't my last choice by the way, I was just too afraid to ask you before," he supplied, reading her mind.

"Oh really Jackson? Am I really that intimidating?"

He nodded faster than should be possible, utterly convinced.

Annabeth quickly pressed her lips to his cheek, "And don't forget it," she threatened before walking into her room and closing the door behind her.

Annabeth slept through all of her classes, or watched random YouTube videos on her phone under her desk. She wasn't missing anything as most of the teachers were just as anxious and bored as all of their students, so they were just watching crappy 90's movies.

For some reason there was a weight dragging her down, darkening all of her thoughts and basically putting her in a shitty mood. Percy and Annabeth shared a few scattered classes throughout the day but right before lunch Percy decided to brighten up and realize that Annabeth wasn't doing insanely well.

She was in her usual seat at the back of the classroom staring absently out the window. Percy silently slid into the seat next to her which normally went unoccupied, no matter where she sat the seats near her were empty. When Annabeth glanced back at her desk and say another next to hers with an actually living breathing human in it she was surprised to say the least.

"You alright Annabeth?" Percy asked her as her carefully stretched out a hand towards her. Taking his hand she shook her head slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"That's the thing… I don't really know…"

Percy put an arm around her in a weak attempt to offer her some form of comfort. The muscles in her shoulders and arms tensed and she instinctively moved to stand, scraping her chair against the rough tile and causing everyone to turn around and stare at her as Percy awkwardly lowered his arm. Some of the popular girls that were caked in make-up and wearing super tiny shorts started laughing at her as she slowly eased herself back into the chair. Her head flopped forward into her folded arms on top of the plywood box of a desk.

"What a loser…" someone said.

"… no friends…"

"I'm sure that Percy is only sitting with her because he feels bad for her."

"Percy is such a nice guy like that…"

"Perceeeeeeeey you should like, totally, like, come sit with us!"

"I'm fine back here thanks."

Annabeth refused to lift her head as her cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment. Turning her head to look at Percy, "You can go if you want to."

Percy felt appalled at the thought of leaving her alone. Once again putting his arm around her he rubbed small circles on her shoulder. Sighing deeply she pushed herself off the desk and looked over at the person next to her.

"Hey Perce about the dance…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry and please don't hate me but I don't think I can go, I mean I can but I don't really want… to…"

Slowly Percy removed his arm from around her and placed it at his side.

"Oh… that's fine…"

They didn't speak the rest of the day and Annabeth made a point to actively avoid him at all costs. At the sound of the final bell she sprung out of her chair and raced herself home, ignoring the cold that had tormented her so yesterday. Swinging the door open she bitterly kicked her shoes against the wall, angry with herself for hurting Percy just because she didn't like dances. As she reached her room she flopped onto the soft bed and pressed her face into the pillow as tears leaked from her eyes.

**My only excuse: Grand Theft Auto 5. **

**Enough said.**

**So I'm kind of disappointed that nobody even attempted to guess at the random question I decided to include in the last chapter… The correct answer was 37 individual re-writes.  
**

**Anyway I feel like I'm starting to fizzle out on this story a little, I'm currently thinking about writing a couple other things but this story will continue, I may just take a little break from writing for a while (like 2 or 3 days, nothing major) so that I can hopefully improve some. **

**I HAVE A GOAL FOR ALL OF YOU: CAN WE GET 40 REVIEWS? (not like 40 induvidual on this chapter but up to 40… )**

**Review Responses: **

**dreamchaser31lucky: I just want to take a second here to point out that I've written your name so many times I have it memorized. I tried. I'm not doing anything to you though, just to Annabeth… Except you read it and most people have emotions while they're reading something so I do have the power to affect that… (muhhahahahah!)**

**Guest: Yep…**

**Yolcholl: I didn't really elaborate on this much yet but it's cuz he's the boss and stuffs.**

**Stads02: For some reason my immediate reaction was to go Homer Simpson and do the duel-flip off and start yelling "NO CHAPTER NINE MUTHAFUZZA!" but this is chapter 9 so I guess I lied… And thanks for helping me live by the way. **

**FandomsUnite98: But it's a plot twist and such, aren't those what all the cool kids put in their fanfictions? **


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT(ish) AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Third Person POV:**

Tears eventually stopped falling from Annabeth's storm grey eyes. She slowly pushed herself off the bed and wiped the tears. The front door opened and then closed softly, as if whoever entered didn't want her to know they were there. Annabeth shrugged, probably just Percy. Who she had ditched, who had given her a house, who was a friend to her. Annabeth sighed, Percy probably hated her now, after all he had done for her she couldn't even go to a simple dance with him.

The door to her room swung silently open as she creped out of it. Percy was sprawled on the couch with his head buried in his hands, as if trying to stare through the thick skin and to the flat white ceiling above.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth croaked feebly, her voice refusing to cooperate.

Shifting one hand to the side so he could just look at her with one eye he hesitated for a second.

"Yeah?"

"What's up?" she asked casually.

"They made an announcement at school right after you left saying that to get into the dance you have to have a date… So yeah…"

Annabeth's face burned as her shoes suddenly became really interesting.

"Uh listen Per-"

"It's fine," he snapped.

"I'll g-"

"Really Annabeth it's fine."

"I'LL GO!" She screamed as not to be interrupted yet again.

Percy's hands dropped off his face and he looked at her, both eyebrows raised and his mouth hanging wide open like a giant 'O'.

"Whaaa? I thought you hated dances!"

"I do, but…" Annabeth trailed off and shrugged.

Percy still looked rather confused. "The dance starts in ten minutes."

"Then let's go."

Annabeth followed Percy out the door of the apartment, not bothering to look at her clothes or hair or anything stupid like that. They plodded down the stairs and towards the school.

Luke Castellan was pissed. First his useless lackeys had told him that the stupid Chase girl was not going to the dance, now she was.  
"AND YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY FUCKING SURE SHE'S GOING?" he yelled.

Ethan backpedaled madly his head bobbing.

"GOOD." Luke reached behind him as fast as a bolt of lightning and drew his nine millimeter handgun. Raising it level with Ethan's head he fired a single bullet through his skull.

"Useless fuck. SOMEONE GET THIS ASSHOLE OFF MY FLOOR NOW." Two buildings of men rushed forward and scooped up the body, while another rushed in with a mop and furiously scrubbed the floor before saluting and hurrying off in the direction he had come.

He debated to send one of the idiot members of his gang to take her out before shaking his head. If you wanted something done right then do it yourself.

Percy tentatively stretched out his arm and took Annabeth's fragile hand is his own intertwining their fingers. She tensed at first before slowly relaxing again.

The music was loud, neutralizing Annabeth's hearing. Strobe lights flashed across the gymnasium, leaving searing images of light in her mind.

Unnoticed to them a man had followed Annabeth into the gym, face hidden behind a black ski mask, a skeletal face painted white on the front, the empty eye sockets covered with black sunglasses. He glanced again at Annabeth and proceeded to stand in the corner of the gymnasium, where he could see everyone.

Annabeth followed Percy around as he tried to locate his group of friends, none of which new who she was. She anxiously rubbed her sweaty palms against her black jeans. Percy was talking to a girl with spiky black hair with ripped jeans, combat boots, and a death to Barbie T-Shirt, but her most stunning feature was her eyes, blue, but a different kind of blue, like ice. Annabeth recognized her by her eyes alone, they had never spoken, which in the case of Annabeth wasn't exactly good or bad, at least she had never bullied her.

The girl glanced at Percy and then moved past him and stood in front of Annabeth, who instinctively took a step back and looked at her feet. The girl extended a hand and Annabeth shook it, "I'm Thalia," she began. "Annabeth."

Annabeth once again looked at her feet, no longer having anything to say. Thalia obviously noticed how she acted completely submissive.

"Not much to say, huh?" Annabeth shook her head slowly.

"It's alright, I know I look totally intimidating," Thalia said jokingly.

"Uhh… Yeah," Annabeth began awkwardly, "I'll just be over there…" she finished, motioning to the nearest corner. Turning around she began walking over to the corner, thinking Thalia now thought she was a freak, or retarded, or both.

"Annabeth," she called after her, "I know what you're thinking and I don't think you're a freak or anything, just a little shy."

Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks and turned around looking at the dark haired girl, Percy was still nowhere to be seen.

"R-really?" Annabeth asked is disbelief.

Thalia nodded, her ice blue eyes shining in the dim light of the gym. Annabeth wanted to believe her, put previous experience had trained her to trust no one. The idea that someone would want to be her friend was completely alien.

"Come with me," Thalia said motioning towards a group of teens. Annabeth nodded and followed the raven haired girl.

Luke stood in the middle of the gym searching for the honey blonde curls. He spotted her standing in a group of stupid teenagers. She didn't appear to be talking much, answereing the occasional question but otherwise she didn't raise her head above anyone's knees.

Annabeth finally looked up, before pointing to a fire escape door behind her and leaving the group, her cheeks a deep red. Luke followed her as the door was about to swing shut. Drawing his pistol he leveled it with her head and fired.

**I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF AN AVATAR PICTURE! PM me a picture that is preferably girly and has "Shadow5436" somewhere in it for a shout-out and a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

**Sorry it's probably a short chapter, but I wasn't planning at all today, in fact I was debating whether or not I was even going to write anything else after this story. Answer being: Yes. **

**Right now I have two ideas for new stories and a one-shot!**

**The one-shot will be called "My Hero" inspired by My Hero by the Foofighters. **

**One of the stories will be called "Welcome to the Machine" (maybe, it depends on what I think fits best) and the other will be called either "Wrapped Around My Finger" or "Self Esteem" most likely the first. So yeah a bunch of 80's songs basically gave me some ideas… So that's good for you if you like my writing. **

**Review Responses: **

**dreamchaser31lucky: Thanks so much for screwing with my mind… And though I haven't said what he is an homage to I am deeply saddened that you called my favorite character of all time a "creep of a guy in the ally". And I don't feel like being helpful at this EXACT moment in time, so you're just going to have to wait and see :]**

**Guest: Thanks! I will! **

**Stads02: Thanks, as always. Homer Simpson is awesome, and I pretty much compared myself to him, probably not THAT far off… I read Harry Potter when I was in second grade and I'm in high school now so… Yeah don't really get that one… Oops I didn't read the forth one before the third. And nope. No tenth chapter for you. **

** : Thanks, I've been told by multiple people that I am either incapable of feeling emotion or I can only feel one so I'm not the greatest at writing them, sorry…**


	11. Chapter 11

The bullet exited the gun in a brilliant flash of light, flying towards it's intended target faster then the speed of sound. A shadow descended in the path of it, deadly metal flattening against a solid kevlar bullet proof vest. The solider rolled after being shot, transferring the inertia of his body into the ground through his shoulder. He came up on one knee crouched, brandishing his MP-5 submachine gun and pointing it at Luke. Annabeth whirled around and saw Luke frozen, still holding his pistol at her head, 9 more bullets left in his magazine, and Annabeth had nobody else to save her.

The soldier's muscles tensed as the silent standoff continued, his mask revealing nothing of his face. Luke made the first move, pulling his trigger 6 times in rapid succession, after the first movement a deadly spray of bullets slammed into him from the soldier. Annabeth shrieked, her mind reacted faster than she could think of something to do. Her legs turned to jello and she crumpled to the pavement.

She screamed as a harsh tugging sensation ripped it's way through her left shoulder and the base of her neck, around her collar bone. A pool of glistening blood was already forming under Luke's body, where the bullets had left a telltale mark after they exited his back. Annabeth lay on her stomach as the fire escape door opened and the familiar boy with raven hair emerged from within. Her body was turned over as she was examined for wounds. She glanced up at her saving grace and saw that his sun glasses had slipped off, revealing his storm grey eyes. Her eyes.

Her shirt was cold against her skin where around the areas where she had felt the tugging, she craned her neck to look down at it and the left side of her torso exploded in pain. Percy was next to her now, grabbing her hand cushioning her head from the cold stone beneath her.

Her throat was dry as she opened her mouth and attempted to formulate a coherent sentence. "What ha-happened?" she asked, sounding like a little kid.

Percy's eyes were filled with tears as he looked down at her face. "You got shot Annabeth." he said, completely deadpanned.

"How many times."

"Six," he murmured as his voice broke, and tears spilled out of his deep green eyes. He nuzzled his face into her stomach, relishing in her scent. Rain drops slowly fell around them, diluting her blood with clean water as it slowly ran away from her and into the gutters. The masked soldier was standing at the entrance to the ally, scanning the streets for the inbound ambulance. He had regained his sunglasses to conceal himself from Annabeth.

She couldn't help but wonder about his eyes, they were the same as hers and there was something... familiar about them. The paramedics rushed out of the truck and loaded Annabeth onto a stretcher, Percy never let go of her hand. He crawled into the cramped space with her and kissed her lips once, slowly and full of emotion. He peeled himself away and stood. "I love you Annabeth." he whispered. She could no longer speak, and just fixed her beautiful gray eyes on him helplessly. He crawled out of the back of the ambulance and slammed the heavy metal door behind him. The vehicle drove off and he watched it until it was out of sight as the rain drops fell around him.

Annabeth was taken into the OR and all the shrapnel was removed. A bullet had bounced off her collar bone and shattered, missing her heart but still causing extensive internal bleeding. Percy walked through the abnormally desolate streets of the city towards the nearest hospital, where he hoped they had taken Annabeth. Upon arrival he discovered they were overcrowded and she had been air lifted to a hospital in New Jersey. Percy nodded and left. He walked over twenty miles just to get to the hospital, arriving at nearly 3 a.m. Annabeth was absently looking around the room when Percy pushed through her door.

Their eyes met and Percy stood just inside her room, his eyes slowly filling with tears. He slowly walked over to her and slumped into the chair next to her bed. They looked at each other warily before Annabeth extended her hand towards him he took it and leaned forward, burying his face into her neck.

"Perce could you…" she trailed off, clearly implying that he was supposed to move.

He shook his head, drawing a small huff from Annabeth who slowly moved her right arm to lay across his shoulders and neck. Tears continued to leak from Percy's eyes, "I'm so sorry Annabeth."

"For what?"

"It's all my fault, if I had never had made you go then you wouldn't have left after Rachel ask-"

"You didn't make me go. I wanted to." She whispered timidly.

"But when Rachel started making fun of you and you left… It's all my fault," he groaned, the tears fell faster now, moistening her neck even more.

Annabeth pried his head from her neck and slapped him across the face, stunning him, then pulling him in for a short kiss.

"It wasn't your fault Seaweed Brain."

He shook his head as they resumed their former position.

"Did you mean it?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"That you l- uhm, lov- yeah…" she stuttered, unable to complete the sentence.

He looked up at her bright red face and laughed.

"Of course I did, you're my best friend Wise Girl."

"Oh…" she said before mentally screaming and throwing her head through a wall. Her best friend had just friend zoned her.

Thalia appeared at the open door and looked at Percy nodding slowly. Percy shot out of the chair.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll- I'll tell you later," Percy said before rushing out of the door after Thalia.

**Heeeeeeeelllooooooooooooo! I posted a random one-shot a few days ago so I love you long time if you go look at it! **

**Other then that nothing else is really happening so yeah…**

**Review Responses:**

**dreamchaser31lucky: It's not nice to confuse stupid people though…**

**And please don't die because then I might die from lackofcommentititis, though I do envy you and the probably 70% of Americans that have some form of cellular communication device and I hope this chapter fixes your heartbrokenness. **

**Stads02: Please do try not to hate me that much. I do vaguely remember reading Harry Potter but again it was seven years ago since I last read them. Of course you get a chapter eleven. *knock knock* *nom nom* **

**FandomsUnite98: Yes! **

**CeeJay (guest): Those are some very interesting adjectives, and thank you! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Third Person POV: **

Thalia reappeared a few minutes later and plopped into the chair next to Annabeth.

She let out a long sigh, "Hey."

Annabeth tried to respond and instead let out a small chocking sound, "Don't sweat it," Thalia told her.

"Anyway do you know who Silena and Beckendorf is?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Well they're both friends of Percy and I, and they got in a car crash so Percy is talking to Silena right now, she trusts him for some odd reason."

"What happened?"

"Ah she speaks at last!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, drawing a small chuckle from Thalia.

"Well the car somehow rolled over and then exploded, Beckendorf was sitting in the passenger seat where the fire started and his condition is pretty bad."

"Who was driving?"

"We don't know because Beckendorf is unconscious and Silena is hysterical, she keeps talking about him and something about ski masks with skeleton faces. There was nobody else in the car or around it that they found."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she thought about the man in the alley. Thalia stood and hugged Annabeth quickly before leaving, muttering something about punching someone in the face. Sighing she looked around the bare white room at all of the steel instruments, the third time she had been in a room similar to this in five roughly six months.

Pulling the needles out of her wrist she swung her legs off the bed and slowly pushed herself off. As the weight was transferred to her legs they buckled under her and she fell towards the tile. Percy's strong arms caught her just before impact.

"How do you do that?" Annabeth asked rather annoyed.

"There's an overlay in my brain that starts blinking and beeping telling me Annabeth's in trouble and gives me a bright yellow path to get to you," he said shooting her a lopsided grin.

Annabeth punched him in the arm, weaker then she would have wanted but still hard enough to get the message across.

"So how bout you stay in the bed instead of falling on your pretty little face?"

Rolling her eyes Annabeth stood up again and concentrated on maintaining her balance. Percy watched her intently. Annabeth swayed slightly and Percy rushed forward and threw his arms around her. Laughing maniacally she poked him in the chest as he frowned, rather confused.

"You're so over protective! I wasn't actually going to fall Seaweed Brain!" she screamed through laughs.

He frowned again and tightened his grip on her as she tried to push him away, failing miserable as his turn to laugh came.

Percy threw open the front door of the apartment and dragged Annabeth inside, who followed somewhat reluctantly. She had tried to convince Percy that she should go and live somewhere else so she was no longer a burden on Sally. She was met with furious protest by both Sally and Percy, who together did the impossible; won a debate against Annabeth Chase. Percy guided her into her guest bedroom and forced her to gently lie down. Annabeth complied without much resistance, still being exhausted from the painkillers that still lingered in her blood stream. Her gray eyes fluttered as she struggled to keep them open. Percy gently pulled the sheets over her and kissed her forehead softly, "Sleep well Wise Girl."

The soldier sat on a roof adjacent to that of the apartment building as he watched the boy with raven black hair exit the room. The close proximity of the buildings allowed him to drop from his current perch onto the fire escape silently. The window was easy enough to unlatch and open, he slid silently through the narrow frame. He reached behind him and pulled the envelope out of his back pocket. He placed it on the nightstand in front of her and turned to leave when Annabeth made a slight groaning noise, freezing him in place. The mask and sunglasses would hide his face well enough anyway, but there was no reason to let her know he had been there, he thought as he exited the building through the way he had come.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open as light fluttered through the open window. She rolled over and spotted the blank envelope on her borrowed nightstand. She tenderly picked it up and rolled it around in her fingers, trying to find some form of identification. Sighing she struggled to push herself off the bed. Voices wafted through her door from the living room, or the kitchen. She carefully opened her door and peaked out. Silena was sitting at the kitchen table clutching a mug with both hands while Percy, Thalia and two other people she didn't recognize. One was a tall guy with blonde hair and eyes that were very similar to Thalia's, and the other was a girl with choppy brown hair and a dark tan.

They were all talking in hushed whispers and occasionally glanced at the blonde haired girl at the table, whose gaze remained intently fixed on the imaginary horizon in front of her. Annabeth debated interrupting their "conversation" or just disappearing back into her room and pretend to sleep until they were gone. The girl with choppy hair glanced up and caught sight of Annabeth, then did a double take, then a triple. Annabeth backed up through the door, suddenly feeling very self conscious, she was nothing like that girl. She had this natural beauty about her that Annabeth would never, and could never have.

The girl appeared in her doorway and looked confused. "Annabeth?" She asked. Nodding Annabeth subconsciously took a step back. The girl moved forward "I'm Piper, why don't you come outside with the rest of us?"

Annabeth shook her head slightly without actually giving it much, if any, thought. Piper slung an arm around her and started playfully shoving her towards the door. Their forward momentum stalled as Annabeth planted her feet in the carpet. Piper sighed deeply and tried to shove once more.

"If you come with me we'll give you chocolate…" she said, trying to bribe Annabeth into being somewhat social. Annabeth tapped her chin and pondered this new option, "Tempting, tempting. But I was perfectly fine in here." She countered.

Percy flew around the side of the door and scooped up Annabeth's legs as Piper lifted her arms. Together they maneuvered her into the kitchen and gently dropped her on the couch. She blew a puff of hair out of her mouth and crossed her arms, giving them both a death glare as they bent over laughing. Silena and the other guy, who immediately burst out laughing. Silena even cracked a smile.

**Hi! Please don't hurt me! Okay! We cool! Now I'm going to take a moment to thank everyone; THANK YOU! 55 followers and 30 favorites! I never imagined anything that I would right would be this successful! **

**Anyway I've had a lot of… Stuff going on. So chapters have been kind of short lately (I promise that in two[ish] weeks I'll work on making them longer)!**

**Tell me watcha think in them reviews!**

**Review Responses:**

**Stads02: I'm answering this in list format cuz I'm lazy.**

**Thanks for laughing, it makes me feel better about my bad sense of humor! But yes being friend zoned A) sucks and B) is extremely awkward (unfortunate personal experience :/)**

**Yes and thanks for commenting on that! It's going to be left the way it is for now. **

**Thank youjmwar*too busy eating* **

**dreamchaser31lucky: But nice people are nice and nice people are nicer then not nice people so yeah… *shrugs* I don't know… Is it Malcolm? **

**ashleybeth23: Thanks for following annnnnd right now!**

**FandomsUnite98: Percy is in fact a Seaweed Brain and that guy was a guy….**

**Jedi1: Yep… There's that.**

**CeeJay: Thanks! I'm a wizard Harry! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Third Person POV:**

Silena's phone rang from where she had left it sitting on the kitchen table. The smile melted off her face instantly, replaced by a poor façade that concealed worry and dread. She rushed out of the room and scooped up her phone answering the call without looking at the number.

"Hello?" she croaked, sounding weak and insignificant.

The rest of her friends plodded into the room silently behind her, attempting to glean information off her face and body language. She moved the phone away from her ear and ended the call. Without saying a word she turned and left the apartment.

Everyone turned to look at Percy. He shrugged and moved to go after her. Thalia grabbed his shoulder and held him to the spot, shaking her head slightly, sadness obvious in her eyes. Percy sighed and walked back into the living room, where Annabeth was still sitting on the couch. A questioning look came from her as Percy entered, he looked at her and just shook her head. She nodded and turned to lay on her side, staring blankly at the wall. Everyone filed into the room and sat in different locations, nobody talking or moving. Percy's phone cut through the silence like a knife. He answered it and immediately a voice on the other end of the line started talking.

He hung up and stood. "He's awake," he said nonchalantly.

A burst of movement followed as everyone leaped from their seats and towards the door, except Annabeth, who remained motionless on the couch, her breathing quite and shallow. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Percy chuckled and shook his head, leaving the room and leading his friends towards the hospital. Beckendorf was lying on his hospital bed when the parade entered his room. Everyone greeted him and asked him how he was feeling. He muttered a few responses as everyone started talking to him, each other, the doctors, and whoever walked into the room. The chatter abruptly stopped as a man dressed in a suit entered the room. Medals gleamed on his breast and he fixed his game on Becendorf.

"If you'll excuse me I need to ask Mr. Becendorf some questions," he said.

The rest of the group nodded and started shuffling out of the room, even Silena followed, though she looked very reluctant.

Annabeth woke on the couch alone in darkness, the only light coming from the ever-changing moon overhead. She carefully stood and felt her way through the apartment, locating a pair of socks and her shoes. Unlocking the front door she slipped outside and started walking down the bustling street. A few times she would glance uneasily down the alleys. A man wearing a long coat passed her on the street and stuck his foot out, causing her to tumble to the concrete. There was a loud metallic clang as she landed on her right side, facing the opening of a long dark alley. Two men started moving towards her from the darkness. She scrambled to her feet. There was a cold metal object pressing against her hip. In desperation she reached for it just before the men's features were visible. Grasping the object she yanked on it, a revolver. She had no idea how she obtained it, or the holster, but she had it. The men froze as she swung the barrel at them, slowly side stepping. They started backing up slowly as Annabeth returned the gun to it's holster and ran, stopping only to pick up a piece of paper that had fluttered to the ground.

_Use it wisely._

Annabeth grinned despite herself, wisely was pretty much her nickname. She arrived at the hospital with no further rape or kidnapping attempts, that she was aware of at least. Annabeth found Percy and his friends sitting outside of a closed door, all of them doing something with their phone. She sat next to Percy who didn't even seem to notice her arrival. Grinning she licked her finger and shoved it into his ear, causing him to fall out of the chair. Everyone looked at the two of them trying to figure out what had just happen, eventually deducing it from Annabeth sitting there with her finger in the air and Percy on the ground rubbing his ear. All of them started laughing softly as Annabeth blushed and looked at the floor again, not used to social attention of any kind.

Percy stood up and rubbed her shoulder, "They're not laughing at you, you know?"

She nodded slightly. "It's just weird for me to actually do something that someone finds funny and actually elicits a response to."

Percy grinned, "I have no idea what you just said but I'm assuming it was a completely sound statement."

Annabeth just shrugged. "Depends on your definition of logical."

Percy opened his mouth again to say that he had never even said the word logical when Annabeth clamped a hand over his mouth. "Just shut up Seaweed Brain," she said harshly. More so then she had meant to. Percy looked down at his shoes. Annabeth hugged him quickly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just really tired."

Percy nodded, "It's fine."

"Perc-"

"It's fine." He snapped.

The door opened and the man walked back out, his honey blonde hair shaking ever so slightly. Sunglasses covered his eyes. A scar ran diagonally down his cheek from the bottom of his left eye to his chin. He nodded to them and left the hospital.

Everyone rushed into the room besides Annabeth, who remained in her plastic chair. Thalia came out a minute later.

"He's still awake you know."

"I know but I don't even know him."

"Oh yeah… Good point. But you could go…. Meet him?" she suggested.

Annabeth just shook her head.

"I'm just going to go home."

Thalia nodded, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye." Annabeth said, already halfway towards the door. When she walked out the door the soldier was still standing there in his polished suit, watching her as she left the building. She turned her shoulder away from him and started walking.

"Annabeth," he called, his voice was silky and demanding, forcing her to obey it, she turned to look at him. "Open the envelope." And then he turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

**Please don't hate me! I swear I will make these longer eventually but I have literally five tests tomorrow out of eight classes. And one I can't get tests in so… seven. So yeah until next time!**

**Review Responses:**

**dreamchaser31lucky: But I think pushovers would be better then bullies. And no. It's not Malcolm. **

**catconquilla: Thanks :D**

**Stads02: *sigh* *lists* **

**If I ever remembered to include his callsign then it wouldn't be since he is someone from something… Maybe next chapter *shrug***

**I don't know where I even got that from since most people would say I am the epitome of un cuteness.**

**I'm discontinuing the story. **

***nom nom* **

**CeeJay: Thanks ****! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Third Person POV:**

Annabeth pushed open the apartment door and walked inside the lonely, desolate room. The cream colored walls were bathed in a warm yellow glow from the overhead lights as she flicked the light switch. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she closed the door behind her again and padded into the kitchen. There was a note from Sally taped to the door of the fridge.

_I have to work late. There's some leftovers in the fridge that you can microwave or you can order a pizza or something if you want. I should be home by one in the morning. _

Annabeth opened the door and perused the items inside, before settling on taking a Sunkist and going back to her room, not feeling hungry. She popped the top on the can and took a sip of the orange liquid within, savoring the feel of the carbonated beverage on her tongue. The door of her room was still open and one of her lamps were on, the light was pointed down the completely circle the small white envelope that still remained unopened on her desk. She set down the orange can on her nightstand and picked up the letter, the paper was slightly warm from being under the concentrated light for so long. She popped the wax seal and lifted the flap, pulling out the contents, a check and a folded letter. The check was made to her name, middle name included, for $45,000. Her jaw dropped as she tried to imagine what a fourteen year old would possibly need that sum of money for. It was more than enough to pay for her hospital fees, with almost $15,000 left over.

She placed the check back on her desk next to her and unfolded the letter.

_December 29__th__. Central Park. You know where. _

It was a summons for tomorrow. She debated if she should go before sitting on the bed and burying her head in her hands. A knock on her door caused her to shoot straight up trying to glare through the dense wood. Percy's head poked into her room, a sheepish smile plastered on his face. She stared at him, silently demanding him to deliver the message that he had ruined her alone time to bring. The smile dropped off her face at her serious expression, he stepped inside and stood between her and the desk, luckily not taking notice of the papers lying there.

He glanced around the room quickly before his eyes once again settled on her as she stared into the corner of the room, no longer intent on acknowledging his prescience. "Are you hungry Wise Girl?"

She shook her head without moving her gaze from the corner. Percy sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her back soothingly. Annabeth glanced at him as he opened his mouth and then closed it again several times, trying to find something to say, before he could talk Annabeth scooted over slightly so she was just out of the range of Percy's arm. He looked at her and frowned before moving next to her again and pulling her into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her. She struggled against him but he held her firm, until she eventually gave up and relaxed into his warm embrace, hiding her face in his chest.

"You can talk to me Wise Girl," Percy began clearly hinting Annabeth to talk. She sighed and breathed in his scent, it smelled kind of like the ocean. Her arms found their way up to his neck and wrapped around it.

She drew in a deep breath. "I'm not sure what's wrong with me," she began, "I just don't really feel like doing anything.

Percy nodded in understanding before tightening his grip on her. They remained like that in a conferrable silence, with Annabeth listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Her eyes drooped a few times before she finally gave into sleep. Percy smiled to himself softly as he listened to Annabeth's slow breathing and her closed eyes. He gently lifted her up and placed her on her pillow, pulling the covers over her before turning to walk away. Annabeth's arm extended and grabbed Percy's arm, holding on to him. Turning around and gently leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, before he walked away, grinning to himself knowing that Annabeth probably would have killed him if she was awake.

He ordered Chinese for dinner and got something for Annabeth as well, debating if he should wake her up for food or not. A scream resounded through the apartment from Annabeth's room. Percy launched off the couch and burst into her room, only to see Annabeth thrashing in her bed and moaning. Her eyes shot open as tears began to run down her cheeks, sweat glistened on her forehead from the light in the hallway. Her eyes focused on Percy as he stood frozen in the doorway. She leaped off the bed and ran into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder.

Percy slid his hands under the soft fabric of her shirt and pressed his palms against her back, rubbing small circles into the soft skin. Her face was red and feverish and she continued to sob into his shirt. The doorbell rang and Annabeth showed no intention of stopping. Percy picked her up, placing his arm under her thighs so her upper body remained in the same position. He grabbed a twenty dollar bill and walked to the door. He swung it open and a young guy stood there dressed in a black dress shirt with the logo of the restaurant monogrammed into it and jeans. He wordlessly handed Percy the food after glancing at the girl on his shoulder and Percy gave him the money. He started to get out money to give Percy change but he just waved it off and told him to keep it as a tip. He nodded before turning and running down the stairs again.

He carried Annabeth back into the kitchen with him and placed the food on the counter. She slowly pealed herself off his shoulder, but he didn't put her down. Annabeth knotted her hands in Percy's hair and stared into his sea green eyes, which in turn met her grey ones. They both closed their eyes and began to lean in. Their lips met and Annabeth's brain stopped functioning. She was only aware of the feeling of his body touching hers and the feeling of his soft lips against hers. Annabeth pulled away before leaning in one more time and again kissing him. He slowly lowered her to the ground. He cleared his throat and looked over at food.

They ate at first in silence. "What was wrong earlier Annabeth?"

She shrugged before Percy shot her a look that clearly told her to talk.

"I had a dream," she said.

Percy nodded in understanding, deciding not to press her further. After they both finished her food Annabeth announced she was going to bed and quickly began to walk out of the kitchen, but before she made it far Percy grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug. She sighed and hugged him back, before their lips found each other's once again. Annabeth pulled away again and decided to start cleaning up the ruminants of dinner. When she finished she grabbed Percy's hand and led him into her bedroom, shoving him onto the bed and laying next to him. His arms wrapped around her and she rested her head on his chest, once again falling asleep to his heartbeat.

Annabeth's alarm rang at six in the morning like it did every day. Percy groaned and reached over Annabeth to slap the clock.

"I should probably get up now," Annabeth said, moving to get out of the bed. Percy grabbed her and pulled her back into the warm depths of the bed. She turned and glared at Percy but he just gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Her resolve crumbled and she snuggled into him again and fell asleep again. Annabeth woke up again wrapped up with Percy. She pushed herself off the bed and glanced at the clock, it was almost 1:30. Glancing back at Percy's sleeping form she gave him a quick kiss before she walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair quickly before departing the apartment for central park.

Malcolm Chase, callsign Ghost, ran towards Central Park at a full sprint. Only the sunglasses sat over his stormy gray eyes. When he reached the park he spotted a girl with honey blonde hair sitting next to a man with similar hair. They seemed to be having a heated argument about something. He continued running towards them when the man stood, grabbed his daughter's and then punched her hard in the temple. She crumbled as he picked her up and carried her towards a large black SUV. Malcolm stopped and watched helplessly as his sister was taken away his dad.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!**

**How's it goin? Been a while huh? Yep. Anyway I finished reading House of Hades in two hours after it came out. Still pissed about the ending, anyway no ranting yet. Once again thank you all for your awesome support! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Review Responses:**

**dreamchaser31lucky: I lied. **

**CheapOldRelic8201: Nope**

**FandomsUnite98: She did**

**catconquilla: Here ya goes **

**CeeJay: Thanks! **

**Stads02: I already got my revenge for the hashtags and I'm sick so I won't be eating your cookies today. Maybe next time though and here's your chapter 14. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Third Person POV:**

Annabeth's head throbbed. Her skin around her temple was rough and there was something caked on it. Her hair was greasy and matted to her face and the rock hard pillow her neck rested on. The joints in her neck and back popped and groaned as she tried to sit up and turn. Her rib cage and lungs burned. The back of her throat stung as she sucked air through as it came it contact with the sore skin. Silent tears ran down her eyes, from both pain and an attempt to moisturize her dried out eyes.

The temperature of the room felt about twenty degrees below zero. Goosebumps formed on her skin and she shivered violently. She pushed herself off the freezing bed as her legs struggled to support her. The room was bare concrete. Cracks spider webbed over the rough slabs of stone. The floor under her was freezing against her bare feet. She struggled forward towards the large metal door in the center of the wall in front of her, it was solid steel, with a slit in the middle that could be drawn back and forth. Like everything else it was cold.

She studied the door, attempting to find an exploitable weakness that she could use to escape from her frozen prison. The pushed on the door and it surprisingly swung open. It creaked and groaned as she pressed her weight against the door. It was heavier then she anticipated but she was able to force it open. She found herself in a long hallway with a single light bulb flickering in the center. A small puddle of water slowly pooled in front of her cell. Stairs led up from her prison into the darkness. She slowly dragged herself against the slimy wall, clutching her stomach. Slowly she ascended up the stairs from the cold, damp darkness from which she had came. A wooden door stood guard over her escape route, and it again swung open like the first had. She climbed the remaining stairs and entered her kitchen. From her house. That her dad left her in.

She spun around the room, it looked pretty much like she had left it, except for one important detail. Her dad was sitting at the table sipping a coffee.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Her father set down his newspaper before taking another slow sip from his mug then setting it on the table.

"Now Annabeth, is that any way to treat your father?"

Annabeth glared at him. She hated this man like nothing else in the world. She had made her life hell, and made her hate herself and everyone around her.

"I have no father," she growled, her voice low and full of hate and anger.

He stood up and fixed his eyes on her then moving to stand over her. Raising his hand he brought it down again across her face. Fresh blood flowed down her face from where it was previously bleeding.

"You are to tell nobody," Fredrick informed her, "You will go to school as normal, and when you get home you will clean the house, cook dinner, and then you will return to the room that you just came from until the morning unless you are otherwise requested." When he finished he turned and disappeared into the depths of the house.

Annabeth's shoulders slumped as she suddenly ran out of energy, her anger and sadness drained from her mind and replaced only with emptiness. When she once again reached her cold room she threw herself onto the bed carelessly. She winced as her body struck the hard material with a loud bang. A theory developed in her mind, she lifted the sheets on the "bed" and found only a stack of drywall with a thin layer of padding. She dropped the fabric again and sighed, carefully lowering herself onto her rest spot this time. Once again she began shivering from the constantly low temperatures in the basement. She hugged her pillow, yearning for warmth, imagining the pillow was instead Percy's warm body.

When she thought of Percy she instantly felt guilty. He was probably worried sick about her. She continued to cling to her pillow, wishing that it would give her warmth, even if it burst into flames and burned her out of the world, she would gladly be reduced to ashes if it meant being warmed. Tears began to pool in her eyes, she willed them not pour down her face, partly for fear they could freeze on her skin and partly because she didn't want to be weak in front of herself. She continued shivering as she clung to her pillow still wishing for warmth as she fell asleep slowly.

The sound of the front door slamming against the wall snapped her awake. Annabeth's eyes widened, please don't let dad be drunk, she thought, that's the only way her situation could get worse. She curled into a ball on her slab hiding under the thin sheet and shivering.

"ANNABETH GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE!" Fredrick screamed.

He didn't sound very drunk but Annabeth still hesitated before shuffling out of bed. She found Fredrick standing in the hallway in front of her room. He seized her by the arm and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"If you fuck this up I swear," he left that threat hanging before continuing, "you don't make eye contact and you don't speak unless spoken too."

Annabeth nodded.

"Good," Fredrick said before shoving her roughly against the concrete wall.

Annabeth followed her father up the stairs into the warmth of the heated house that sat just above her frozen prison. Standing in the entryway was a woman in her early forties wearing roughly twelve pounds of make-up and heals that could be used to fix a window on a skyscraper. She looked at Annabeth who studied her feet before clucking in disapproval. Behind her stood two identical boys, about thirteen. They both had chocolate brown hair that was messy, but looked like it had been neater at one point during the day, they each wore cargo shorts and one wore a blue shirt while one wore red.

"Anyway Fredrick why don't you have Annbell there show my lovely boys to their rooms."

Fredrick nodded profusely before shoving Annabeth forward. Annabeth wordlessly moved up the stairs and silently opened the first two bedroom doors, silently hoping they were the correct rooms. They were both newly painted, the first room she opened was painted blue, it used to be a spare room. The second room was blue with matching bed sheets and curtains much like the first. It took her a minute but it finally clicked in her head; this used to be her room. Her dad had replaced her for two kids that he had no biological relations ship with, at least that Annabeth was aware of, just like that. Her eyes began tearing up as she looked in the room, she angrily wiped them away and then turned and rushed back into her "room" in the basement.

Gently she lowered herself onto the floor in the corner and pressed her hands to her forehead in an attempt not to cry. After the time came when she couldn't feel her legs she dragged herself onto her bed and slept again. Annabeth's alarm blared harshly in her ears. She let out a deep sigh before pushing herself up and turning off the horrible noise. The clock read four a.m. Much earlier than she usually got up, but there was a piece of torn paper resting next to the alarm clock on the floor.

_Breakfast better be ready by 6 and you better be gone when we get up._

Her mind swirled trying to determine how she felt, sad, depressed, angry, but above all she just felt… terrible. She just wanted everything to be over. When she reached the kitchen she saw a full piece of notebook paper with messy hand writing scrawled all over it, all of them different breakfast dishes that she was to prepare. Forty five minutes later the table was fully set, a plate of pancakes sat in the center, with three different kinds of eggs, a plate laden with bacon, several types of toast, coffee, tea, bagels, jam and some omelets. She quickly cleaned the pots and pans and wiped the counters before booking out the door as Fredrick's footsteps became audible descending the stairs.

She ran to Percy's apartment and quietly knocked on the front door. He opened the door and his face instantly lit up when she saw her.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey, uh can I have my backpack and clothes and stuff?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My dad is back and I'm going to go back to living with him now so… Yeah."

Percy scowled so hard Annabeth could almost hear it. He stepped aside so Annabeth could collect her belongings. She quickly ran home with a duffel bag full of clothes and her partially empty backpack. Hiding her clothes behind a tree in the garden she walked to school alone, stuffing her hands in her pockets to keep them from freezing.

She pushed her way into the school and went back to her familiar routine of ignoring everyone and the glares and comments that were sent her way. The day passed quickly. When she arrived home her dad yelled at her to clean the house, starting with the boys rooms, whose names she discovered was Matthew and Bobby. She walked into Bobby's room, formerly her room, which was the blue one. As she turned in a circle to find something to clean after twenty hours they both appeared in the doorway.

"Look Annabeth-"

"What? Do you want me to make you a snack or something before your mom yells at me?"

They both looked at the ground in shame before Matthew looked up at her, "Please don't talk until I'm finished. Anyway we're really, truly, sincerely sorry about the way she's treated you since we got here. She told us that we were supposed to treat you like a maid and you were supposed to do whatever we said and we really don't want to do that."

Annabeth was surprised at first before again became skeptical.

Matthew looked helplessly at Bobby. "Look if you're going to believe anything we ever say then let it be this," he said, "if we ever have to make you do something in front of mom it's because we have to. I'm sorry."

Annabeth nodded and they both walked forward and held out their hands, which Annabeth shook, "Thanks guys."

**I've been working hard on this chapter even though a lot of it is just filler and set up for future… events. Anyway I've noticed that the most comments we've ever had on a single chapter was 8 on chapter two. CAN WE BEAT IT? (yes we can)! **

**Review Responses: **

**Luna082: Stuffs. And you're welcome :D**

**dreamchaser31lucky: Because I'm an asshat like that muhhahah**

**Sora Loves Rain: Of course you weren't! *evil music plays* **

**Jedi1: A lots of stuffs. **

**Stads02: *sigh* oh Stads what are we gunna do with you? **

**We COULD go back into the hashtag war, as you are trying to fight a Russian here. Goodluck.**

**Cookies. *tries to eat one* *cheeks puff up* *disappears for a minute* *comes back* *nope***

**Also you don't see these things coming because I don't really plan anything out and I'm a sporadic motherfucker like that. **

***writes the word plot on a piece of paper* *cuts it out* *twists it* Did I do it right?**

**CheapOldRelic8201: The Percabeth was kinddaaaaaaaaaaa thick on that one but it will (probably) be for a reason.**

**littlemisspopulargeek: Meeeeeeeeeeeh. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Third Person POV:**

Annabeth finished her allotted chores and then walked into her room, trying to ignore the cramps and pain in her stomach. Not having eaten in four days. After Susan started to get up and watch Annabeth make breakfast Matthew and Bobby had tried to sneak food away from their breakfast to give to her since Susan wouldn't let her eat. After the third attempt they had looked at Annabeth in defeat and she just nodded softly, trying to signal them that it was okay. Annabeth didn't have enough time to make a lunch, and no source of money for school lunches. The check was probably still hidden in a crevice in her room at Percy's house. She sighed and proceeded to school.

As Annabeth walked through the hallways trying to ignore the people around her, when she reached her first period class someone yanked her backpack off her shoulders and dumped its contents onto the ground. The girl dropped the backpack before strutting away, swaying her hips as she did, telltale red hair flashing behind her. Annabeth knelt and started scooping her items off the floor and into her arms before walking into the classroom. As she passed a senior sitting in one of the first seats he jammed his leg out in front of her, sending her to the ground in a spray of books and paper. Everyone in the room concealed laughs as Annabeth dragged herself up, while the teacher just turned the other way. Annabeth finally reached her seat in the back of the room and immediately her gaze went out the window.

When the bell rang Annabeth's teacher pulled her aside. "I haven't gotten any of your homework from you deeeeearey!" she said in an obviously forced excitement tone.

"Yeah I'll look into that," Annabeth muttered before walking out of the room. She slept and zoned out through the rest of the day before slowly walking home. When she pushed the door closed a beer bottle instantly appeared next to her and smashed against the wall, spewing glass shards everywhere. She didn't even flinch as the sharp glass shards scraped across her skin, leaving long deep red canyons in her skin. Her step mother's hand wrapped around her neck and slammed her head into the wall, putting a decent sized hole in the dry wall. The hand around her neck released and she fell to the ground. A heel imbedded itself in her ribcage from Susan's shoes, as a burning cigarette dropped onto her upper arm. She could tell that she was being hit but she couldn't register the pain. Susan stalked off so Annabeth calmly collected herself and flicked the burning ashes off herself and straightened her shirt.

The basement was freezing again, as usual. She crawled onto her bed and pulled the sheet and comforter over herself. Matthew had intentionally spilled soda all over the blue fabric so his mom would go get him a new one and Annabeth could steal the old one, though she still shivered from the harsh temperature. Her body no longer had enough fat to properly shield her from the cold, as she had nearly lost forty pounds from lack of food. She now barley weighed seventy-pounds and her body clearly reflected it. Whenever she had a chance to look in a mirror she was met with the anorexic girl with sunken gray eyes and cheekbones. Her hips curved inward instead of out and her arms and legs appeared to be toothpicks. She most defiantly had a gap between her thighs and no curves what-so-ever. Her honey blonde hair was dull and greasy, and clung to her head and neck in thick, ropy tendrils. Though she was still 5'6" she looked like a starving five year old. Whenever she went to school she wore baggy jeans and sweatshirts to try and hide her problem.

**LINE BREAK (first one ever. If you haven't noticed.)**

Percy walked into his apartment and dropped his backpack right in front of the door before slamming it. He had been angry ever since Annabeth had came back for her stuff. He know that her dad wouldn't be back unless he wanted something from her, and he could tell he was abusing her. Her frame had become small and bony and poorly-concealed bruises covered her forearms and neck. Every time he had tried to talk to her she had turned away or avoided his questions. He refused to let this continue for much longer. He wanted to help her.

**And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Jk it's a line break **

_Seven year old Annabeth hid around the corner, quietly watching the scene in the kitchen with wide gray eyes. Her brother stood in front of her dad who sat calmly at the table, not even bothering to look at his son. _

"_You could at least pretend to give a shit," Malcolm continued his rant._

"_Don't talk to me like that."_

"_See! You don't even fucking CARE!"_

_Fredrick stood up suddenly, his chair toppling his chair over behind him. He raised is fist and struck Malcolm across the face, the sound resonating throughout the house. Malcolm stood his ground, not flinching or acknowledging the pain. He took another step towards Fredrick, his voice bristled with pure fury. _

"_If you ever treat Annabeth like you treated me I will come back, and I swear to every single fucking god that I will kill you." _

_With that he turned, grabbed his backpack and was out the front door, slamming it so hard behind it broke from the hinges and cracked the wooden frame around it. Annabeth ran into her room and looked out her bedroom window at the form of her fourteen year old brother disappeared into the night. _

Annabeth jolted awake a sheen of cold sweat coated her body. Her eyes started to fill with tears but she worked as hard as she possible could to retain them. She glanced at her clock, before deciding it was late enough to get started on her morning routine. When she walked into the kitchen an apple flew out of the darkness and smashed against her forehead, acidic apple juice dripped into her eyes, causing her to frantically wipe at her eyes with her shirt sleeves. Fredrick appeared from the shadows and kneed her in the stomach causing her to bend over and clutch at her stomach when he brought his foot into her nose. Blood instantly gushed from her nose and poured into her mouth. "Get out," he growled, punching her in the side.

Annabeth turned to run out of the apartment but Fredrick brought his foot down on the back of her ankle, bringing a loud crunch. She instantly could feel it was broken. She held in her tears and screams of agony and limped out the front door. She continued to move away from her house when she finally couldn't take it anymore. The pain overwhelmed her and she fell to the sidewalk sobbing as her body continued to ache.

A shadow passed over her. Above stood a man with short blonde hair and gray eyes, his eyes and jaw fixed with anger. He carefully picked Annabeth up and cradled her in his arms, "I'm taking you to Percy, okay?" Annabeth remained transfixed on his eyes. "Ma-Malcolm?"

He nodded as he continued carrying her towards Percy's apartment as she sobbed.

**I NOTICED THAT I'M HAVING PROBLEMS GOING ANYWHERE WITH THIS BUT FEAR NOT FOR I WILL NOT STOP UPDATING! **

**So guys, back to back update, can we get some extra reviews for another one tomorrow maybe? *wink wink***

**Review Responses: **

**Sora Loves Rain: Of course you weren't! Muahhahaha! That was my exact answer from last chapter wasn't it? *shrug***

**peaceluver6498: Thanks :D I digitally downloaded HoH so at 12:00.08 I was reading it… #Nolife **

**Stads02: OH. OH. SO YOU WANT TO MAKE DEMANDS NOW?! YOU BETTER OWN A FIRE EXTINGUISHER! CUZ YOU'RE GUNNA NEED IT!**

**I'm kidding. Maybe.**

**Also I would hope that you weren't related to a fictional character because that would only reinforce my theory that you aren't a real person, only a database of some kind that happens to read and comment on PRACTICALLY EVERY DAMN FANIC! Like really I swear that everytime I look at the comments for a PJO story you're there. **

**Luna082: Give him SOME credit…**

**FandomsUnite98: Cinderella isn't really the intent of the story right now… And he isn't that dense! **

**Dreamchaser31lucky: You're not supposed to AGREE with me! *cries* **

**And this comment is from chapter 14 but I felt really bad so I have to answer it…**

**dark-rebellion di angelo: I was planning on it, but after looking at your comment a few times and then your name I felt so bad because of the way I was going to but the way I was going to put Nico in you would probably hate me forever… *awkward* **


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE: In the last chapter I said that Annabeth was 3 during the flashback. I meant 7. SORRY! It's been changed know but the only way I knew how to do that was to delete the chapter. Looking back I realized I could have just replaced it but… whatever. That's why it said I updated on the 21****st**** and nothing was new. Sorries! **

**Third Person POV:**

"Why did you have to wait a week?" Annabeth asked.

Malcolm kept his gaze focused ahead and sighed. "I got deployed," he said, his voice was tinged with bitterness and something else, guilt?

"Where?"

His expression hardened, and Annabeth could tell she had not asked a good question.

"Doesn't matter," he finally replied.

He kept walking in silence not allowing Annabeth a chance to walk for herself. Percy's apartment door was wide open and he was standing on the porch, tapping his fingers against the metal and shifting weight between each leg unable to remain still. When he say Malcolm he rushed down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. Annabeth was slowly passed from Malcolm's to Percy's arms, who didn't struggle under the added weight. He looked at her, essential bones spanned by unhealthy skin. His arms tensed under her as he took in the full extent of her condition. Malcolm looked at them before nodding, "I'll be back later," he promised while kissing her forehead.

Percy turned and carried her back into her room. It was no longer a guest room, she was here so often it had at one point became hers. She was gently set her down on her bed. It was soft and familiar underneath her, not made of drywall. Percy laid a hand on her stomach gently brushing it against her rib cage, outlining each of the rigid bones.

"H-how did you lose thirty pounds in a week?" He asked her, his voice filled with concern.

"Forty," Annabeth corrected automatically, before realizing that didn't help her case any.

"SO HOW?" Percy screamed in anger, but it wasn't directed at her.

Annabeth looked over at the wall away from Percy's hard glare.

"Annabeth, tell me." He demanded.

"I haven't eaten."

"But that doesn't explain how you turned into an anorexic, frail girl in seven days."

"The basement was really cold," she whispered, ashamed of the condition she was in.

Percy all but launched himself out of the chair, sending it toppling to the floor behind him with a loud thud.

"He's dead. I swear this is the last fuc-"

"PERCY! Don't. Just- just sit down. Stay calm."

"OHHOHOHO I am calm Annabeth. Real calm. My best friend was starved and abused by her father-"

"And step-mother."

"WHAT?" Percy roared, his voice easily could have been heard on Mars.

Annabeth cursed herself silently, wishing she could stop adding extra information, especially when her angry friend was already yelling about a different matter.

"When were you going to tell me Annabeth?" he asked softly.

"I wasn't," she answered.

Percy walked over to her, his soft green eyes bristled with fury. He sat next to her raising his hand. Annabeth instinctively scooted away from him and turned her face away from Percy. His breathing was ragged and uneven, his hand slowly brushed against her face, moving a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She trembled beneath him, "Annabeth…"

A small whimpering was her only response, before tears ran down her cheeks. A small, lingering kiss was placed on the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry Annabeth, I just want to help-" he said, but Annabeth was already immersed in the dark remainders of her past.

_The eight year old girl descended down the stairs wondering why her dad had been screaming her name. She walked in the kitchen and saw him holding a sheet of paper, one of her math assignments. "YOU GOT AN 91 ON THIS?" he yelled though they both knew it was a question he clearly had the answer to._

_She nodded sheepishly. "I ALREADY HAVE ON FAILURE OF A CHILD AND I MOST DEFIANTLY DO NOT NEED YOU TOO." He raised his fist, and plunged it into Annabeth's stomach, forcing the air from her lungs. She knelt on the ground, mouth gaping open like a fish out of water as she attempted to draw air back into her chest. Fredrick stalked off after throwing her paper at the ground. It was the first time he had ever abused her._

"Annabeth? ANNABETH?! HELLO?" Percy was madly waving his hand in front of her gray eyes, which remained unfocused on the ceiling. Her breathing was shallow, coming in sporadic, short gasps. Percy gripped her hand tightly as he himself started to panic as well. Annabeth gave on final, desperate shudder before her eyes opened and closed rapidly, then remained open Annabeth was suddenly focused again, the haunting past images were gone, for the time being.

"I'm fine Percy."

"But you hyperventilated and then your eyes were all-"

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone," she snapped.

He nodded before slowly leaving the room. Annabeth sighed and turned over to look at the wall. Her body felt as if there was an extra two hundred pounds added on to it despite the fact that she had lost weight. A fog surrounded her thoughts, dampening them, suppressing all of her emotions except the feeling of the added burden.

Annabeth slid out of the bed and opened the desk drawer, pulling the bronze knife Malcolm had left her out of it's sheath. She pressed the sharp blade against her upper arm. The blade sliced through her skin, leaving a thin red line that leaked salty red liquid. She made five more neat marks above and below the original. Blood seeped down her arm and dripped onto the floor. Annabeth grabbed an old white T-shirt and mopped up the small puddle that had formed, as well as wiping her arm. The fog seemed to have clear, though she knew it was probably only temporary.

**I FEEL REALLY BAD ONLY GIVING YOU THIS AFTER GETTING 17 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL :D**

**Sorry it's short, but basketball has started. I really hate basketball, and I'm stuck playing. Anyway I have practice every day so I don't get home till 8 and then I have to eat and homework, so I'm usually wiped by 10. And school stuffs. So yeah. **

**Review Responses:**

**emmaoconnor: Maaaaaaaaaaybe…..?**

**FandomsUnite98: GAH! YEP!**

**CheapOldRelic8201: Patience is a virtue my young apprentice, and all questions shall be answered in due time.**

**Guest: Kay.**

**SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon: Here ya goes :D**

**Jedi1: She does, but this is a story, and I'm evil, and an ass, so we'll see about that in the final chapter.**

**Luna082: Oh it was a week. I didn't feel like writing three of the days. So I think his credit should be revoked. **

**Stads02: *sigh* You are simply NOT a human because you have commented on most every fanfiction there is, therefore you are a computer. Now every time I see your name I think of a little red glowing light with a speaker that talks like Sally from Oblivion. **

**AND COME ON! I MEAN HAVE SOME FAITH IN ME! IT WASN'T A PLOT HOLE! (I actually didn't notice it until you pointed it out but whatever. :/ )**

**And I also have a demand, learn to use that fire extinguisher. (and update your story soon)**

**Sora Loves Rain: Sorry **

**M (guest): M'kay :D**

**Guest: Thanks! I think I just might…**

**Darkness (guest): HAHAHAHHAHAHMUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA NO.**

**Dreamchaser31lucky: This update was postponed because of your hurtful tendencies. And life. Mostly life.**

**Dark-rebellion di angelo: He's inbound. But you will hate me.**

**Willow Steele (guest): Yes cliffhanger!**

**ForeverAMaiden: Kay :D**

** .falling: Glad you like it :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: The following chapter may cause hardcore fans of Nico di Angelo emotional distress. If you have ever exhibited violent tendencies or have ever murdered somebody over the internet please notify your (and my) local authorities. Reader discretion may be recommended. **

**I'm kidding. But please try not to kill me. **

**Third Person POV:**

Annabeth was snapped awake by an alarm clock ringing from her phone. She grabbed it off her night stand and threw it at the ground to silence it. Sitting up there was a crunch as a layer of crusty, dried liquid crackled and broke beneath you. Her arm was covered in dried blood that would crumble to the touch, as well as most of her bed. Cursing she flung herself out of the bed and ripped the sheets off of it, checking the hallways to make sure nobody else was awake she flew into the linen closet and stuffed the stained sheets into the washer. She poured some bleach in with them and put it on a power wash cycle.

Sighing with relief and walked back into her room. She quickly threw on clean clothes on and grabbed her backpack. The hallways of Goode High School were empty when she got there, over an hour before school was supposed to start. She went to the library and found a table near the back where she hoped nobody would bother her. Pulling out her books and folder she started working on all of the homework and assignments she had missed. She finished everything in half an hour and when she stood to leave someone slammed into her from behind.

Spinning in the air she glimpsed the person who had knocked her over. It was a girl wearing heavy layers of makeup, a hot pink tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination and a miniskirt that barley reached below her waist. She smirked as she looked over at Annabeth sprawled on the ground and dabbed at her gloopy mascara.

"Oh sorry hon, I like totes didn't see you there," she said in a shrill voice that made Annabeth's head throb. Annabeth rolled her eyes and dragged herself off the ground. The girl continued to study Annabeth.

"Have you ever heard of makeup? Because you like totally need it, and your clothes like totally suck and you look anorexic." Annabeth didn't even hesitate before her fist struck the girls stomach. The girl wheezed "You'll regret doing that," she gasped as she tried to regain her breath. Annabeth ignored her and stalked off.

Annabeth arrived at her first period class fifteen minutes early so she sat against the wall as students began to file in. Several of which tripped over or kicked Annabeth. Eventually after a boy with almost very blonde hair deliberately put all of his weight on her shin she finally decided to stand up. Eventually the teacher – whose name Annabeth didn't remember or what subject she taught – finally arrived, looking like she had just rolled out of bed. She fumbled with her keys before eventually unlocked the door and allowed students to fill into the room.

The teacher began speaking as Annabeth sat in a desk near the window. The desks were put together in pairs, the seat next to Annabeth was empty, as well as the one in front of her and to the left of her. When the flow of students finally abated the teacher began writing questions on the board, it appeared this was English class, and Annabeth retrieved her homework from her backpack. She placed it on the corner of the desk adjacent to her and the teacher collected it wordlessly.

Class continued and Annabeth tuned out like she usually did, before finally noticing Percy wasn't there. Her gaze swept across the room until she spotted the familiar messy raven hair sitting next to a girl she didn't recognize. The girl had hair that was almost as dark as his. She was short, maybe five foot four or so and skinny. Her pale olive skin seemed to blend in with the white tiles. The shrill metallic clang of the bell reverberated throughout the room as Annabeth shot out of her seat and collected her things. A few seconds later she was already halfway out the door when Percy called her name.

Annabeth pretended not to hear him and slipped into the hallway and tried to blend into the throngs of teenagers. Percy still managed to locate her with the other girl hot on his heels and tapped her on the shoulder. Annabeth turned around and plastered an annoyed look on her face. "So Annabeth we were all going to a movie or something after school so do you want to come?"

"Who's all?" Annabeth asked.

"Me, Thalia, Piper, I think Jason, I'm pretty sure Hazel might go if she's not too tired and Bianca here," he said, motioning to the girl behind him who waved sheepishly. The girl, Bianca, seemed relaxed around Percy by the way she hid behind him and allowed him to talk for her. Annabeth instantly shook her head, Percy grinned. "Great!" he replied, sounding overly enthusiastic, "we're meeting at my apartment at five." Annabeth rolled her eyes and shoved past him, purposely knocking him in the shoulder.

When lunch finally rolled around Annabeth grabbed a book she had found in a box in the basement, _The Outsider_, and sat at a table by herself in the corner of the cafeteria. She glanced up and spotted Percy and his friends sitting two tables away before she quickly looked back at her book. The next time she looked up they were all walking over to her. Mentally grinning she waited until they all sat down at her table and tried to talk to her until she got up and walked over to their old table and plopped herself down in the corner facing away from them. She couldn't help but grin slightly as she imagined their faces.

When lunch ended she turned to look over at Percy's table. Bianca had her head on the table and Percy had his arm around her and was whispering in her ear. Her shoulders shook slightly, probably from crying. Annabeth shrugged and walked out of the cafeteria.

During the next class the teacher snapped at Annabeth eight times for day dreaming. Finally he became irritated from the lack of participation from his class. In exasperation he yelled that the first person to raise their hand and tell him the exact worth of gold wouldn't have to do homework for a month. Annabeth's hand slowly ascended into the air as the rest of the students turned to look at her. The sleeves on her shirt rolled down slightly before she could cover it again and she mentally cursed as she noticed several people had seem them.

"Probably a cutter," one whispered.

"All sad cuz nobody wants her," another cooed.

"Worthless wench."

Annabeth ignored them all with practiced expertise.

"Miss Chase can you answer my question?" The history teacher asked.

"Well gold has no value. It is a poor material to use for making tools, and because of it's rarity it is often more expensive to locate a large gold vein then the equipment and transportation then the gold may be worth. Gold technically has no physical value, it only has a value that humans have assigned to it."

"Actually Miss Chase a gram of gold is worth forty three dollars and twenty six cents," he said mater-o-factly. The room exploded with laughter and chortles of "dumb bitch" and "stupid blonde". Annabeth's face turned red and burned with shame. She crossed her arms and let her head drop onto them trying to ignore everything around her. When the final bell rang Annabeth's head was still hidden. She waited until she couldn't hear any of the other students before she finally got up and left the room.

When Annabeth arrived back at Percy's apartment voices came from the living room. Silently she closed the door behind her and glanced around the corner at the group gathered there. From where she stood she could see Percy's messy black hair, Bianca, Thalia and a boy with blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Thalia, Jason most likely. She waited until they were all looking away from her hidden position before she turned the corner and dashed into her room, locking the door behind her. Her backpack hit the floor with a loud thud as she proceeded to her bed.

Images and feelings from the day flooded her brain more particularly when people had seen the cuts. Automatically she opened the door and grabbed the long, thin knife. She carefully removed her shirt and methodically drew the knife across the skin just below her ribs, relishing in the feeling of release the sharp metal brought. It felt as if her problems flowed out of her body along with her salty elixir of life. A knock on the door startled her almost causing her to skewer herself in the heart.

"Annabeth," Percy's voice rang out, "we're leaving in five minutes."

"And?" she responded.

"Get ready," he demanded.

"I don't want to go," she said.

"Oh come on Annabeth," Thalia's voice cut in.

Annabeth sighed deeply, hoping they could hear her on the other side of the door. "Fine."

Annabeth dropped the knife onto the desk and grabbed the soiled white shirt from under her bed. She used it to wipe the blade of her knife and her stomach. A pile of paper wrappers formed as she used twenty bandages to cover the new wounds. She slipped on a clean shirt and walked into the living room slowly. Bianca was the first to notice her as she tentatively waved. Shortly after the group left the apartment, the movie theatre was only a short walk away, twenty minutes later they had emptied their wallets and were sitting in the seats, waiting for the movie to start.

Annabeth could barely pay attention for more than a few minutes at a time. She glanced around the room several times and constantly moving in her seat. When the movie finally ended she stood and stretched her sore muscles. The rest of the group exploded with chatter about how amazing the movie was, while Annabeth just nodded, not even knowing the name of the movie they had just seen.

Malcolm was standing outside the entrance to the theatre, arms crossed, and his gaze focused intently on Bianca. Her pale face grew two shades paler and her limbs trembled. She slowly walked over towards the blonde haired soldier. He said something to her and handed her two items, a metal and a letter. She turned as tears ran down her face while Malcolm continued talking. The envelope fell to the ground as she opened the letter and began to read. Annabeth watched as she dropped that too and buried her face in her hands, visual sobbing. Percy ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Annabeth picked up the letter and began to read it;

_To the surviving friends and family of Nicolas Di Angelo._

**Thank you all for 100 reviews! I never thought I could make it this far but you guys are awesome! This was the second chapter in a row with over 10 reviews, can we keep the streak going?**

**P.S. I am now officially a BETA reader! Yay! (?) **

**Yeah I know you hate me. I'm sorry I haven't really gotten to update recently, schools been… suck and basketball consumes the rest of my time, but this chapter is a little longer than usual. The only reason I got to finish this is because I stayed home sick today with a migraine and vomiting. I swear I've had this migraine for like, three weeks but anyways I'll try to update again soon. **

**Review Responses:**

**CheapOldRelic8201: I've taken a few tricks from good Uncle Rick, but I can't have you crying in a corner… *realizes the self-harm part is worse in this chapter* Oops…**

**FandomsUnite98: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! **

**Heyitsthecats: Yep. Percy and Malcolm are going to do some things. And thanks for reading :D **

**Luna082: Sorry for being a horrible writer and not making that clear :/ but thanks for liking the story :D **

***sigh* Stads02: I'm a guy (which makes me a minority on Fanfiction I think) and that's what I do! So yes. You are in fact a red light bulb from a movie. Upon further studies I noticed that your favorites list is rather similar to my follow list, but you just happen to comment on damn near everything, though I have to agree with summaries that contain a plea to a reader I don't usually read. The last update was pathetically short, but this one is longer, so that should (hopefully) make up for it. However I fear the next update may not be for at least a week, probably longer.**

**Guest: Sorry…**

**Icarusisfalling: I can't imagine that the story will go much more than thirty chapters, but it may. Thanks for your support :D **

**Dreamchaser31lucky: Oh why hello there hundredth reviewer! That is a specialty of mine, making people feel horrible over the internet. And by the gods I could. And I did. **

**Dark-rebellion di angelo: Please don't murder me. The disclaimer was an attempt for you to give me time to escape.**

**PsionicRain: It is a dark story, probably only going darker from here, but I feel like emotions and dialogue are my two biggest weaknesses in writing. But there is hope on the horizon! This story will most likely end good depending on how I'm feeling the day I write the last chapter, so please refrain from killing me.**

**Willow Steele (guest): Malcolm may be playing a much bigger role eventually, but unfortunately Annabeth is depressed… For now. Thanks for reading :D **


End file.
